Getting to Know You
by aku no ame
Summary: 3 groups of friends, decision made for them by parents. Will they survive each other in time or will they end up killing the other? Pairings: NejiTen,SasuSaku,NaruHina,ShikaIno
1. Be Free not

Disclaimer: Will only be said once. All characters except for Tenten's father are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. Setting is his too. Plot is mine. Humour will play in later.

Pairings: NejiTen, SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno, maybe others

Note:  
RANCH! narration  
"Ranch!" talking  
_Ranch! _thinking/info  
**Ranch!** sound effects

* * *

Chapter 1: Be Free...not.

* * *

Even tough the sun had just shone through the sky, two figures could be seen in a clearing full of weapons embedded in the ground and trees and various man made craters. Both were breathing heavily but it seemed that the female, dressed in a navy blue tank top of Chinese origin that was now covered with mud, was breathing heavier than her male counterpart. He, though exhausted from training, was clean. His white eyes stared blankly at his partner, while the other glared daggers at him, clutching the katana in her hand even more. 

"Can we please take a break?" the female asked suddenly dropping her guard.

"Why?" he decided to ask though usually he would just give her a grunt that she would take a response.

"HE TALKS!" she exclaimed sarcastically earning a glare from the other. "To answer your question, I want some food before we continue."

"Hn" he replied back. _Why do I need food? I can go on for much…_ he thought but his stomach thought something else as it grumbled in protest.

His female friend giggles at him as she preformed a series of symbols that made her weapons disappear back into various scrolls. The katana she wielded, however, stayed out and back in the sheath on her side. "Come on Neji, your not fooling anyone…at least your stomach isn't." she said, walking towards the tree that stood guard of their things.

"5 minutes then we're going back to training." He replied coolly as he followed her. He knew that she would be rolling her eyes at him and probably muttering something about how he is an egotistical moron who thinks of fate and training too much for his own good while his body was telling him to feed himself fast.

"5 minutes? We've been training for at least an hour already. 15 minutes at least." She replied.

_And so our daily bargaining commences…_ "7 minutes, Tenten" he replied.

"10"

"7"

"10" she said sternly though she knew this would end with the prospect of 8 and a half minutes to eat.

"You know the outcome so why bother fighting about this pointless discussion?" h asked taking a seat beside her.

"because it gets you talking." She replied handing him a piece of cake that she had brought for their breakfast. He took it, like always, and ate it silently. A few minutes later, she handed him her water container, surely containing milk for it was the morning and they needed the calcium for their bones. They were Ninjas after all. For them it was the typical day. Wake up at 4 in the morning, train endlessly for an hour, stop because she wants to eat, have their morning negotiations about how long to take a break, end up eating in peace, enjoying the morning wind and sunrise until they were both ready to start training again. Yes….typical morning until they both heard a rustle in the bushes that broke the normal.

Looking over at Tenten, Neji drew out a kunai from his leg holster as she picked up her katana that lay beside her. Nodding to each other, both rushed towards the bush that made the noise to find their other team mate, almost dead from exhaustion.

"DAMNIT LEE!" Tenten yelled as she violently shook their friend and teammate awake.

"Huh? Tenten? Why are you in my house?" Lee asked

"House?" she asked before punching him on the head "STUPID! YOU'RE AT OUR TRAINING GROUNDS!"

Neji, not wanting to get involved with his teammates bickering, well more of Tenten yelling her lungs out at Lee who appears to have not yet slept, calmly walked over to where they previously sat and quietly put away the things they used for breakfast.

"BUT TENTEN! I COULDN'T GO TO SLEEP UNTIL I DID 500 PUSHUPS! SINCE I FAILED THAT I TOLD MYSELF TO RUN 2000 LAPS AROUND THE VILLAGE SO I WONT DISAPPOINT GAI SENSEI!" Lee reasoned.

"ARGHHH! I give up on you…" Tenten said and sighed in defeat. If there is one thing she would want to change, it would be the encounter of her teammate with their former teacher but still trainer, Gai.

Turning her attention back to her interrupted breakfast, another unexpected interruption, this time from a certain blonde who wears too much orange, came along.

"NEJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Naruto screamed as he came running, panting like he just ran from seeing Orochimaru naked. He stumbled into their training ground, tripping over the now sleeping Rock Lee.

"hn…." Neji acknowledged the blonde's presence as he sat under the tree preparing for his usual meditation. Tenten, on the other hand, looked at the blonde on the floor, thinking why her morning went from good, to worst in a matter of minutes.

"Tsunade-baachan wants to talk to you and your girlfriend here." He said sitting up and pointing his finger to Tenten.

"I am NOT his girlfriend," she retaliated.

"That's right…Neji would never get any…" the blonde thought loudly earning to punches on the head courtesy of the two other ninjas who passed by him walking towards the village.

**POW!**

"itai…"

* * *

- Uchiha Residence - 

**Ding dong. **Uchiha Sasuke, the now sole survivor of the Uchiha Massacre, opened the door to see his former pink haired teammate and close friend, Haruno Sakura, smiling at him cheerily.

"Good Morning Sakura." He said moving aside to let her in.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun. I'm not coming in. I was just asked by the Hokage to come and get you for a meeting."

"hn…" he said opening the door a bit wider. "Come in for a minute. I have to feed the dogs before we leave"

"Okays"

* * *

- Clearing where Tenten and Neji were training - 

Uzumaki Naruto scratched his head where Tenten and Neji had hit him. "Damnit…why do punch hard…then again they both are ANBU…" He said remembering his mission. "THAT'S RIGHT! I STILL HAVE TO GO GET HINATA-CHAN!"

As he said this, a girl with short navyish blue hair came towards him. "Ano..N-Naruto-kun…Tsu-Tsunade-sama is looking for us." She said poking her fingers like before.

"RIGHT!" he yelled grabbing her hand" "let's go Hinata-chan."

* * *

- To the Hokage's Office - 

"Why do you think Tsunade-sama would want to talk to us?" Tenten asked looking at the up at the clear blue sky that has formed.

"Another mission I would guess…" he replied paying attention to the road in front of him. He noticed that a few villagers that they passed looked at them awkwardly and started whispering among themselves.

"Stupid Lee and Naruto…they had to ruin our training…I was about to kick your ass too." She said looking over to him smiling.

"Hmm," he smirked at her, "from what I remember, you didn't even hit me." Tenten glared at him before trying to punch him. Of course, he wouldn't let anyone land a hit on him so she ended up being pinned to the nearest tree, both arms above her head, him smirking like mad closely to her face. _Though muddy, she looks pretty like this…_

_The hell! Why cant I ever hit him! And why do I feel like…CRAP! NO! GO AWAY BLUSH! GO AWAY! _She screamed silently at her mind. "Let me go Neji."

"Hn...I win again." He said releasing her and continuing on to the Hokage's office.

"Morning Tenten-san" Sakura said from behind them "Morning Neji-san"

"Haruno. Uchiha," Neji responded turning around a bit.

"Morning guys." Tenten chirped falling instep with Neji again. "Hokage wants to talk to you too?"

"Yup. I don't know what it's about though" the pink haired girl replied. "I heard she called for Naruto and Hinata too."

"We better get going then. If she called both Hyuuga, the dobe, and I, then it must be an important meeting." Sasuke said getting a nod from the other 3 as they disappeared to the Hokage's office.

* * *

- In the Hokage's Office - 

Tsunade, the fifth Hokage of the Fire Country, looked over the files in front of her. 6_ of the best jounins of Konoha…they grew to the ranks fast…" _she thought to herself. She picked up the first file.

_Name: Hyuuga Neji Age: 19_

_Rank: Captain of Raven Anbu Team_

_Former Teacher: Maito Gai_

_Genius of the Hyuuga Clan. Does all orders swiftly and has never been caught. Leader of the Raven Squad Anbu Team with former teammate, Matsumoto Tenten as vice-captain._

_Name: Matsumoto Tenten Age: 19_

_Rank: Vice-Captain of Raven Anbu Team_

_Former Teacher: Maito Gai, Mitarashi Anko_

_Unequaled weapons master of the Konohagure. Vice Captain to her gennin teammate, Hyuuga Neji. Excellent with long range combat as well as short range using katanas and taijutsus. Under Anko, learned snake techniques._

_Interesting…_ Tsunade thought. _These two have known each other since they were at least 6, have been together in a team since 12 and they have yet to fail a mission when both are in action at the same time. Neji requested for her to be in his squad for ANBU too…should be interesting to see how these two will take the news…_She picked up the next two folders.

_Name: Haruno Sakura Age: 18_

_Rank: Jounin – Leader of Medic Team_

_Former Teacher: Hatake Kakashi, Tsunade_

_Youngest leader of the Konoha medic nins. Trained under the Hokage herself and was the one responsible for bringing back Uchiha Sasuke with her former teammate, Uzumaki Naruto._

_Name: Uchiha Sasuke Age: 18_

_Rank: Vice-Captain of Fox Anbu Team_

_Former Teacher: Hatake Kakashi, Orochimaru_

_Village Traitor. Returned to the village after the fight with Itachi and Orochimaru. Both were killed by Sasuke's hands. Was returned by former teammates. Became the vice captain to his best friend's Anbu Team._

_The beauty and the traitor…he redeemed himself nicely by killing both itachi and Orochimaru but he still left the village. And even if he is a traitor, Sakura didn't seem to forget how much she cared about him….and she is the only one who he talks to... aside from Naruto who bugs him a lot…Sasuke will be angry at the news, Sakura…I'm not sure…_the Hokage thought as she heard voices coming towards her office door.

_Name: Uzumaki Naruto Age: 18_

_Rank: Captain of the Fox Anbu team _

_Former Teacher: Hatake Kakashi, Jiraiya_

_Still a loudmouth but now an extreme pervert like his teachers. Amazingly, he developed a sense of taste over the years and has eased off the ramen. Returned Uchiha Sasuke with Haruno Sakura. Captain of the fox squad assassination team._

_Name: Hyuuga Hinata Age: 18_

_Rank: Jounin – Secretary and Medic in charge of the Anbu squads_

_Former Teacher: Kurenai, Tsunade_

_Heir to the Hyuuga family and an excellent medic nin. Though lacking the stamina for combat, her jyuuken skills have developed greatly due to training with his cousin's sparring partner, Tenten, and the times she spends training with Naruto._

The blonde woman chuckled. _Naruto and Hinata…Captain of the assassination team…that loud mouth brat…I like the way he changed Hinata though…her skills rival Sakura's a lot…I'm sure they will take the news the easiest._

"TSUNADE-BAACHAN!" Naruto screamed as he dragged the blushing Hinata into the Hokage's office. "Why the hell do you want us here?"

"Shut up dobe…" Sasuke said appearing at the doorway with Sakura, Neji and Tenten.

"WAA! Even Sasuke-teme and Neji-freak is here!" the blonde exclaimed earning him a punch from the Hokage and two pissed off Jounin females.

"You were the one who came to get us" Neji said calmly.

"Please take a seat," Tsunade said sipping her coffee. "This might take a while to take in" _that's why you're gonna get tied down to your seats once you sit down._

"What might?" Sakura asked as she sat down beside Tenten and Hinata

The Hokage waited until all of them were seated and that the two ninjas hidden from view had tied them down to their chairs. "The planning for all your weddings," she told them evenly.

"WHAT?" they all exclaimed.

* * *

What are they going to do now? Will they be able to escape the ropes? Who put them up to this? Is Tsunade sober or drunk? Find out Next chapter. 

Read and Review Please.

**Preview:** Chapter 2: I wished I ran so far away.

"I'm an orphan. My parents couldnt have set me up for this," Sasuke said.

"But they did," Kakashi replied pulling out an envlope.

...Not spoiling the letter...

_I guess this is why Itachi killed them...I would have too ifI had known..._ Sasuke thought as he tried to soak in the information.


	2. I Wish I ran so far away

Thank You to those who reviewed. The characters are OOC here but they'll return to normal next chapter...i think...

Of and don't worry about Naruto's ramen addiction...It'll come back...

* * *

Previous Chapter

The Hokage waited until all of them were seated and that the two ninjas hidden from view had tied them down to their chairs. "The planning for all your weddings," she told them evenly.

"WHAT?" they all exclaimed.

* * *

Chapter 2: I wish I ran so far away…

* * *

After the sudden outburst, Hinata and Sakura fainted. Tenten and Naruto gapped at the 5th thinking she was drunk while the 2 stoic boys tried to get free from the rope.

"Neji," a voice said calmly. Neji stiffened as he turned his head slowly towards the door. "Stop trying to get free. Tenten's father made those ropes. You won't be able to cut them."

"Hiashi-sama…" Neji mumbled. Though he still hated the main house, he has seen Hiashi as his secondary father. They spar whenever he is back at the compound and sometimes Hinata joins in too. Neji noticed the smiling figure behind his uncle. "Okaasan..."

Hyuuga Asuka, one of the few women that Neji let inside his heart. If he didn't, she would have slapped him silly. Tenten does that too but this one would have been worst. She has seen the Neji grow from a charming, cute baby, to a brooding teen and now a strong handsome young man. She's also the only person who knows how much of a spoiled brat he is…and that leads to…

"Okaasan…" Neji whined to his mother. Asuka sighed as she took a seat by the window, ignoring her pleading only child. "Okaasan…they tied me up…make them let me go…Okaasan…"

Tenten finally stopped gapping at her idol at the sound of someone mentioning the roped are by her father, the most respected blacksmith of Konohagure. That and the fact Neji was really starting to annoy her with his whining. On cue, her father appeared right beside her, ruffled her hair and gave her a nice, big, sarcastic, grin. "Hey there, Jigo-chan" Matsumoto Hiruma said, beaming down at his tied up daughter. "How does it feel like being on the other end of our rope? HAHAHAHAHA!"

Tenten glared daggers at her laughing father who took as seat beside the Hyuugas. She would have yelled at her father but her idol was right in front of her so she held back. _You'll see father…you'll pay…you'll pay…_she thought as a chibi version of herself beat up a chibi version of her father in her head.

"Is everyone here yet?" Tsunade asked Shizune impatiently. _I'm missing out on my sake damnit…_

"The senseis are coming right now. I don't know if Kakashi-san will be…" the subordinate replied.

"Yo." The copy ninja appeared in the room. "Sorry I'm late but I was climbing this hill…" he started off.

"You're not late. You're early." Shizune said.

"THE WORLD IS ENDING!" Naruto yelled out. First the marriage thing now his sensei wasn't late? The world must be ending…just to confirm…

* * *

- Nara Household – 

"SHI! KA! MA! RU!" Ino yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "GET YOU LAZY…."

"You know…you're really loud in the morning…" Shikamaru said coming in to the house. "I was already up anyways.."

Ino gapped at her boyfriend. _He is up…at 5:45 in the morning…without me…yelling…or beating him up…OMG THE WORLD IS ENDING! _She then proceeded to faint at the stairs. "So troublesome…" the lazy ninja said carrying his girlfriend's body to the couch.

* * *

- Back at the Hokage's office - 

Naruto lay, still tied up to the floor, with 3 huge lumps on his head courtesy of pr0n reader, pr0n writer and pissed Hokage. The other teachers finally arrived and Tsunade motioned to Shizune to tell the bound teens the news.

"Anyways, You all are here to help plan the wedding of these 3 couples." Shizune started..

"Wait!" Sakura yelled. "What couples?"

"Ya. There are no couples here except probably the Dobe and Hinata." Sasuke retorted.

"Exactly. Though Hinata and Naruto aren't officially dating…_yet..._ they are the closest thing to a couple from you all." Shizune explained. "With time, they will be a couple. And so will the rest of you."

Neji grimaced. Sasuke glared daggers. Tenten rolled her eyes while Sakura tried to think everything through.

"Ano…I-if Naruto-kun and I...are together…w-who..will be with N-Neji-niisan?" Hinata asked.

"Good question Hinata-san," Shizune continued. "Your parents all agreed to this so…"

_Perfect! _Sasuke thought. "Hold on. This cant's be."

"What can't be?" Shizune asked.

"I'm an orphan. My parents couldn't have set me up for this."

"But they did," Kakashi replied, pulling out an envelope. Sasuke felt a chill go down his spine. _This cant be good. _The Uchiha thought.

Kakashi read with delight:

_Dear Sandaime,_

_We have a strange yet very important favour to ask. We know that our sons, Itachi and Sasuke are very capable of alluring girls (as you can see from Itachi's massive fanclub and the one that just started up for his younger brother) yet I doubt that they will be able to find a girl and love them completely. They are part of the Uchiha clan...sighs_

_Both brothers have gotten reports of being cold from their teachers so I ask that when they reach the rightful age, they be married to the female from their gennin team. I have talked to the mothers of their classmates and all have said yes. (I think they agreed for the money in it…)_

_Anyways, Thank you for considering this utterly strange favour and please fulfill it when my sons are old enough._

_Uchiha Miho_

_I guess this is why Itachi killed them...I would have too if I had known..._ Sasuke thought as he tried to soak in the information. _Damnit…my own mother set me up…_

Sakura's ears couldn't believe it. …w_hen they reach the rightful age, they be married to the female from their gennin team…_kept repeating over and over again in her mind. _Gennin team…OMG! That's me…!_ She realized. She looked over at Sasuke who seemed to be thinking. _I'm gonna get married …to Sasuke?_

"That explained who the pairings are, ne?" Shizune said cheerily. Tenten and Neji stared at each other, then to the Hokage, then to their smiling parents then back to each other.

"I REFUSE!" Both shouted.

"You can't refuse this." Asuka stated from her seat. "It was arranged since you two were months old."

"Ya. Plus, you two are close friends now anyways…" Hiruma added.

"As I was saying, the teachers are here to help plan. Shikamaru and Ino, will be your support on dating and Shino and Ise will be your support on living together." Shizune beamed.

The 6 ninjas gapped at the older jounin. "Living together?" Tenten asked. "As in I have to be in the same place as Neji? I have to wake up really close to him? Everyday?"

"Yes." Hiruma confirmed his doubting daughter.

_More training time!_ Neji thought. At least something good will come of this…

"Don't worry, you all will be in separate apartments so Naruto and Sasuke wont be killing each other every morning." Shizune informed them. Naruto sighed of relief. "BUT. For the next 3 months, you guys will be on vacation. That means no missions…"

"WHOO!" Sakura shouted. "SHOPPING TIME!"

"no training…" Shizune continued.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sasuke, Neji and Tenten all yelled and sobbed.

"And you have to be with your partner for all 3 months." Tsunade concluded.

"Oks." Naruto said.

"Good -" Shizune replied. "You move into your new apartments tomorrow so I suggest you start packing now."

Finally being let go, 5 out of the 6 jounins sighed in defeat. Tenten, however, charged madly at her father.

"Oh crap…" Hiruma said blocking his daughter's katana with his wakizashi. "Damnit Tenten!"

"Damn yourself old man!" A furious Tenten shouted as she swung her blade again. Her blade was knocked away to the ground and the once furious ANBU stared at her Captain blankly. "NEJI MOVE!" She yelled.

"Let it go," he said calmly. He leaned in to her ear. "Besides, if we're living together, we can train without them knowing."

Tenten stopped her fiery rampage for a minute to think about what Neji had said. Then she realized the fact Neji was honestly too close for his own good. That and swears to Kami-sama that she just saw him looking down her shirt. _Do I or do I not…I do…_Reaching a conclusion, she gave him a warm smile and leaned close to his face, hands gripping his shoulders. "You're right, Neji" she whispered back but did what she concluded: she kneed her captain at the sensitive areas.

Neji, like all other men being kneed at his…family jewels…fell into fetal position, gripping the damaged areas. All the other men, especially Naruto and Sasuke, backed away from the glowering Tenten while Hiruma escaped, not wanting to feel that pain himself. "That's for getting to close to me." The chocolate haired kunoichi declared as she left the room leaving everyone speechless and Neji in utter pain.

"Shizune, heal Neji. Make sure he'll live…" Tsunade commanded. "The rest of you can leave. Someone give this to Tenten. It's the location of the apartment and the key to it." _Time for some sake…_

Shizune sighed as she helped Neji to his feet and lead him to the treatment room. _The rest of this day is going to be hell…_

* * *

Will Tenten get her revenge? Will Neji be able to reproduce after getting his jewel's crushed? How will Sasuke try to get out of this? Why didn't Naruto react so much about the news? What is the purpose of the teachers? Find out next Chapter. 

…Sorry. It was a bit random but you'll find out soon enough. Read and Review Please. Oh and about Tenten's nickname from her father. Since Ten is Heaven in Japanese and Hell is Jigoku, I thought it'd be funny if her father called her hell instead of heaven.

* * *

**Preview:** Chapter 3: Afternoon in Konoha 

"You like him…just admit it…" Ino said picking another card from Hinata.

"You'll have to like him anyways. You are getting married to him," Sakura said taking a card from Tenten.

"N-Neji-niisan isn't that bad…Tenten-chan" Hinata said while choosing the card she wanted from Tenten.

"Ya. Ya. Whatever.." Tenten said pulling a card from Ino's hand. _Aww crap...I got the old maid…_


	3. Afternoon in Konoha

**Warning**: This chapter is a Flashback heavy chapter. Just to make sense of all the confusion (Neji getting kneed by Tenten) last chapter. Basically it's an explanation chapter.

**To my reviewers:** Thanks to all the reviews too! It motivates me to continue writing. Yes I do like bleach. Matsumoto from bleach is a cool character so I had to give her last name to Tenten. That and it he fact I was too lazy to think of one for her.

**P.S.:** The titles of the chapters are following a trend…anyone know what it is?

* * *

**Previous Chapter**

"Shizune, heal Neji. Make sure he'll live…" Tsunade commanded. "The rest of you can leave. Someone give this to Tenten. It's the location of the apartment and the key to it." _Time for some sake…_

Shizune sighed as she helped Neji to his feet and lead him to the treatment room. _The rest of this day is going to be hell…_

* * *

Chapter 3: Afternoon in Konoha 

"WAIT! TENTEN WAIT!" Sakura yelled at the bun-haired girl in front of her. She had no idea why Tenten would do that to Neji. They've been close, everyone in the village knows they are best friends and everyone also knows that they liked each other. But why would the fiery weapons mistress knee her captain where the sun doesn't shine just because he was "too close"? "TENTEN!" the pink haired girl yelled before getting stopped by her now 'fiancé'

"Let her go." Sasuke commanded eyeing the chocolate haired kunoichi stomp away towards her house. "She has other business to attend to," he told her not looking into those emerald green eyes that showed utter confusion. "We should go too."

_Go? Go where? And why is he being nice all of a sudden? Where is the block of ice I fell in love with? _Sakura asked herself. Amazingly, her inner self was still in shock so she didn't comment on anything. "Go where Sasuke-kun?" she asked, slight blush on her cheeks.

"Home, but breakfast before that. My treat." He replied walking the opposite direction Tenten went. Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing let alone witnessing. Sasuke, the #2 ice cube (Neji is #1, Shino #3) of Konoha, the Uchiha Avenger, the forgiven traitor, was showing affection let treating her to BREAKFAST! _The world must be ending like Naruto said…_she wondered in her head. "Sakura. Come on." Sasuke said a few feet away from her. All she can do is nod and follow.

* * *

- Outside the Hokage's Office – 

Hyuuga Hiashi and Hyuuga Asuka talked with the former teachers of their children. Yuuhi Kurenai seemed pleased that Naruto didn't object to marrying her stuttering student. Maito Gai, however, had a different opinion.

"OH SWEET AND LOVELY TENTEN!" he sobbed at the corner. "WHY MUST YOU HURT YOUR TRUE LOVE? WHY COULDN'T' YOU HAVE JUST FORGIVEN HIM FROM OUR LAST MISSION!"

"What is he crying about?" Asuka asked. "And what about their last mission?"

**Flashback numero uno – Raven Team's last mission.**

_The ANBU is known to be the best of the best. They are the definition of "hard work and training pays off." Each team is well balanced and should anything happen to one person in the team; another can take over momentarily while the medic takes care of the injured. Unfortunately, Neji's team was assigned on a mission…A really stupid mission…on getting information back to their Hokage…a mission that would put a friendship on the rocks…_

"_Why is this mission an A class mission," Tenten asked as she jumped from one branch to the other, "When all we're doing is asking the wine country when they are going to have their wine festival?"_

"_A mission is a mission Tenten. Let's just get this over with." Neji commanded. "Shino, estimated time before we reach the Wine Country border."_

"_With our speed right now, about 15 more minutes. After that, another 15 to get to the village." The boy who wears his sunglasses 24/7 replied back to his captain._

_They traveled in silence until they reached the border. Filing in line, the 4 person team gapped at the beauty of the wine country behind their masks. Lush green vineyards spanned for miles and miles. It seemed it never ended. Little red, green and purple specks could be seen from where they stood and they could smell the juice from the houses._

_Neji signaled them to stop and change clothing so that they will look more like tourist instead of ANBU. Once they were changed, the proceeded towards the border._

"_Welcome to the Wine country," a really skimpily dressed kunoichi said leaning into Neji. Tenten pretended to ignore the fact her captain and best friend was getting hit on by the guardian of the gate. "The inn is just north from here; about 2 blocks then turn right and its right there." The girl said leaning over the booth pointing towards the village. In doing so, she showed her bust and her really short skirt to the ANBUs._

"_They make me sick…" Is, the team medic Nin and Shino's wife, whispered to Tenten. The other merely nodded in reply. She was holding back on killing the girl._

"_Thanks," Neji replied leading the group in. He knew that Tenten wasn't happy with the way the girl was flirting with him nor was she happy that he just stood there and took it all in. Reaching the inn the girl pointed out, Neji went over to the reception desk while the others sat down at the chairs._

"_Welcome to the Wine Country Lounge," the receptionist said. "How can I help you?"_

"_We would like a room," Neji stated bluntly._

"_Two rooms," Tenten said from behind. "2 couples, 2 rooms, right hun?" she pretended._

_Neji stared at her weirdly. Why was she being so nice all of a sudden? She gave him the 'I'll tell you later once we're in private look." "So that is 2 rooms, 3045 and 3047. Enjoy your stay."_

"_Thank you." Tenten replied. She gave one key to Shino and Ise and told them to have fun._

_Once in their room, Neji sat on the couch, while Tenten say on the bed. "So why did we get 2 rooms?" he asked his friend._

"_1: so we can give Ise and Shino some privacy. 2: So we can relax by ourselves." She replied turning on the television._

"_We're on a mission Tenten. We're not supposed to be relaxing." He reinformed her of their mission. She tossed him over a piece of paper shaped to be a shuriken but kept quiet. He opened it up and read._

_**COME TO THE WINE COUNTRY WINE FESTIVAL!**_

**_ONLY HAPPENS EVERY 5 YEARS! STARTS NEXT MONDAY!_**

_**LASTS FOR ONLY 3 DAYS! DON'T MISS IT!**_

"_Mission accomplished captain." Tenten replied. "We're ahead of schedule anyways. Might as well enjoy the 2 days we have before returning to Konoha."_

_Neji smirked then looked outside. "Fine."_

_Later that day, the group went out for dinner at one of the restaurants in town then a tour of the oldest vineyard in the country._

"_Why don't we go to a club?" Ise asked. "All this talk about wine makes me want something alcoholic to drink."_

"_Sure." Tenten agreed. Neji and Shino sighed as they followed the girls to the bar._

"_You know that girl at the gates really pissed her off," Shino said to Neji._

"_I don't have time for romance." Neji replied keeping an eye on his female team members._

"_I know you don't captain," Shino said adjusting his sunglasses. "But Tenten wasn't pissed from a romantic point of view. She was pissed from a best friend's point of view."_

"_Hurry up guys!" Tenten and Ise yelled before going into the club. The two men fell in a silence as they entered the bar. It looked like all the other clubs back in Konoha; dark, smelled of booze (no duh,) really loud music blaring but this bar had overly skimpy waitresses._

"_Hello," A waitress said. "What can I get you?" she asked eyeing the Hyuuga._

"_Martini." Neji replied_

"_Daiquiri please." Tenten said._

"_Same as her," Ise said._

"_Nothing," Shino told the waitress. Tenten looked at him weirdly. "No good for my bugs." He explained as 2 of his bugs scurried away to keep a look out while they has some fun._

_The group chatted happily, catching up to each other, talking about gossip around their village and which new chunnins have the possibility to make the ANBU when all of a sudden a man about their age came up to their table._

"_Hey there," the guy said to Tenten. "Can I buy you a drink?"_

_She smiled at him and held up her daiquiri. "Already have some. Thanks."_

"_That's alright. Offer's still on when you're done." The guys leaning into Tenten._

"_Beat it buddy," Neji said calmly._

"_Hey, I'm just offering her a drink." The guys replied._

"_Well you're getting too close to her." Neji said not looking up at the guy._

"_Geez, sorry. I didn't know she was taken." The guy replied. "Sorry miss." He said to Tenten before leaving._

_Tenten glared at Neji and was about to react to what just happened when Ise tugged on her arm and shook her head no. They pretended nothing happened but for the rest of the mission, they didn't talk. Tenten stayed with Ise the rest of the time they were in the Wine country and even in formation while Shino and Neji said nothing about the whole situation._

_Getting back into Konoha, They merely nodded to each other than the usual Good-byes and asking about when training is. Neji thought he should say something but being himself, he knew that he was protecting her…even if she didn't like it._

**Flashback end**

"THAT IS WHY!" Gai yelled out and sobbed some more. He opened his eyes to see that he was alone. "NOOOOOOOOOOO! THEY LEFT ME! ALONE!"

In the far end of the hall way, Asuka and Hiashi talked about the situation. Both knowing the stubbornness of Neji and how he would stand up for what he believes and the fact that Tenten too is stubborn like a mule, they knew this would result on a fight of words to unbelievable proportions.

"Ano…" Naruto interrupted the two Hyuugas. "Hyuuga-san. Can I take Hinata to lunch then help her move?" the usually loud and overactive blonde asked the main house leader shyly.

_This boy…Your blood flows in him strongly Kyousuke… _Hiashi thought. "Yes you may, Uzumaki-san." Naruto smiled his foxy smile and started to run away before Hiashi's hand stopped him. "Take care of Hinata. I know you won't let her get hurt."

The whiskered boy nodded. "I won't ever hurt her or let anyone hurt her. I would rather die before she does." Hiashi smiled and let go of the boy. _It's part of my nindo never to get her hurt…ever…_

* * *

- Medic room – 

_Damnit…why the hell did she have to do that to me…_ Neji thought on every possible time he pissed Tenten off so much she could have held back a grudge. Being a genius, he remembered back to the gennin and academy days and flinched every time he remembered something painful. He limped as he walked but Shizune assured him that he will be able to use them. Not that he cared but it hurt…Like getting the thousand years of pain 500 times in a row hurt. Or listening to that dreaded Barney song for a whole 10 minutes. If you are able to with last that pain, then you are a saint.

Neji limped out of the room to find his cousin waiting there for him. "Hinata-sama." He said.

"I heard the explanation from Gai-sensei," Hinata said standing up. She didn't even stutter so he knew she was serious. "You should have known better Neji-niisan." She said walking away from her cousin towards the south exit

_What explanati- crap…_Neji thought. Why didn't he think about it sooner? _Stupid mission. _He grumbled walking the other way.

Hinata heard her cousin going the other way and sighed. Knowing Neji, he would confront her older sister like friend and possibly make the situation worst. She sighed again, keeping her eyes on the ground walking towards the exit until she bumped into someone.

"G-Gomen..." She stuttered looking up to the person she bumped into only to be greeted with a huge grin. "I-I'm so s-sorry, Naruto-kun."

"That's ok Hinata-chan." The blonde said smiling warmly at her. "Are you hungry? It's almost lunch time and I was wondering if…" Naruto stopped, blushing slightly as he scratched the back of his head. "I was wondering if you want to come with me to Ichiraku's for some ramen…and so we can talk…"

Hinata could believe her ears. _Did he…He just asked me out to lunch…_she thought to herself. **_SAY YES ALREADY! _**Her inner self shouted shaking a miniature version of her. "I-I would love to…" he replied, blush tainting her cheeks. The blonde in front of her glowed with delight as he nodded and opened the door for her to get out of the building. _Thank you, father…_

* * *

- Matsumoto Weapons Store - 

9 am in the morning. Yet, the sign on the store still said "Closed". They were known to be open at 7 and close at 11 every working day in Konoha. Yet it was still closed.

"FATHER!" yelled the oldest daughter of the renowned blacksmith Matsumoto Hiruma. "FATHER!" she bellowed from the garden/firing range. She threw a bunch of the shurikens at the targets hitting each one dead centre.

Inside the house which was behind the store, a very scared father was shaking under the kitchen table.

"Sheesh…the hell is her problem…doesn't she know the meaning of the word 'beauty rest'?" asked the other, younger daughter of the Matsumoto family, Matsumoto Ayame. The more feminine of the two sisters, though deadly with weapons like her siblings, she went over to the refrigerator and took out some milk and cereal. "What did you do this time dad?" she asked her cowering father.

"OTOUSAN!" yelled the youngest child of the family, the 7 year old Matsumoto Junpei. "Neechan is summoning her snakes again!" the child yelled happily. Ayame cringed in disgust "They look soooooo cool!" Junpei yelled as he rushed to the back yard.

"NO! JUNPEI DON'T OPEN--" Hiruma yelled but was too late. Before him was a very very very pissed off 19 year old daughter and a very happy 7 year old son, both holding snakes. The one Tenten was holding seemed to be more deadly that the itty bitty one Junpei was holding but it made him shriek like a girl. Hiruma hated Snakes and he knew Tenten only asked Anko to teach he rot scare him. Kids these days…no respect for parents…

"That is gross," Ayame said finishing her cereal and going back up to her room. "Since both of you seem to be preoccupied, I'll open and mind the store."

"Jun…" Tenten said voice holding back the venom she was about to unleash. "You have school soon. Go get ready. You can play with the snakes later."

"OK! Can I take Mondo to school though?" the boy asked. His sister nodded and he rushed away to his room to get ready for school leaving his father alone to fend for himself.

"Now, hunny…" Hiruma started. "The whole thing about being tied up with our own weapons was a joke….you know that…" he explained to his glaring daughter.

"But why did you set me up with Neji?" she yelled. "Yes he's my teammate but that is all I feel for him! He's a friend! A FRIEND!"

"Tenten, think back through the years." Her father said getting up from under the table and sitting down on a chair. "Who was the one who you sneaked off every night with to train since you were 8? Who was the one you ran to tell the good news you now have a brother? Who did you run to when your mother died?"

"DON'T BRING MOM UP ON THIS!" Tenten shouted. "It was hard enough losing her as the leader of a mission but it was harder losing her as a mother." She said, fighting back tears and memories of her mother.

"I know… but I need to clear this up. Hyuuga Asuka and your mother were best friends. They grew up together just like you and Neji. That is why when your mother learned that Neji would be forced into marrying someone that she knew he wouldn't love, she just offered he be arranged to marry you." Hiruma said lighting a cigarette before continuing.

"That way, he would be married to someone that isn't a complete stranger and fate had it that you were placed in the same class and the same cell when you graduated." The teen in front of him remained quiet. "And I guess Neji trusts you enough that he specifically asked that you be put in his team when you got accepted as an Anbu. He does care about you; even if you're only his friend. Build on the friendship you have with him and give him a chance."

"You've been watching Ayame's soaps with her haven't you?" Tenten asked, now calm. "I'll go pack my stuff…baka father."

"Call me if you need me…Jigo-chan" he replied before going into the store to start the day….late.

* * *

-Outside of Dango Dango- 

"Thank you Sasuke-kun," Sakura said shyly as they walked out of the Dango stand. "I should be going now. I need to pack."

"Aa." Sasuke replied. "I'll help you move your stuff tomorrow. Call me if you need me when you're ready to move."

"Thanks Sasuke-kun. Bye." Sakura said getting a wave from Sasuke. She walked home thinking about the conversation she and Sasuke had over breakfast.

**Flashback number 2**

_Sasuke lead Sakura to Mitarashi Anko's favourite Dango shop in Konoha, Dango Dango. To their surprise, Anko was no where to be found. The waitress sat them down by the window and served them tea while they waited for their orders of mochi and dango._

_Sakura felt uneasy towards this nice Sasuke. She fell in love with the human ice block and though those feelings were now gone (A/N: yeah right…), she still looked at him to be the cold yet protective team mate._

_Sasuke, on the other hand, was enjoying the company of one of his best and closest friends and teammate. When he left Konoha, he felt that there was something missing in him. Though he would never admit it, he had grown to the company of his team. He longed for that feeling in his 3 years with Orochimaru. Not being able to stand the snake master anymore, he turned on him and persuaded the now weakened Itachi. Confronting and winning the battle again his older brother, he surrendered himself back to Konoha Anbus which ironically were the people he was just in the room with. Though it took 2 years to regain Naruto's friendship back but Sakura remained his friend. His treatment of her changed and he cared more about her now than ever. But lately…he doesn't know if the feelings are of friendship or something more…_

"_Ano…Sasuke-kun," Sakura questioned. "I like the fact that you're nicer and all…but why be so nice all of the sudden?"_

_He knew this question was going to come up sooner or later. He has been especially nice to her for the past 2 weeks. He let out a sigh before explaining. "You're one of my best friends, Sakura. You were my only friend when I was alienated by everyone else in the village for being a traitor. You didn't give up on me either."_

_Sakura was taken aback. She wasn't expecting him to be so straight forward and reveal his feelings that easily. She then giggled making Sasuke confused, "Of course I would stick by you Sasuke-kun. You were my teammate and even if you were a brick wall most of the time, I knew you still wanted a friend. That's why I didn't give up on you." She smiled warmly at him. "And thank you…for acknowledging my friendship."_

"_Thank you for being there for me," He replied as their food got served. They talked and laughed like good friends should and caught up with the missions and happenings in the village._

"_Ne, Sasuke-kun." Sakura asked. "What's your input about this arranged marriage thing?"_

"_I don't like it." He replied taking a bite out of the Dango. "But I'm ok with it since it's you."_

"_Oh?" she said blushing a bit as she took a bite out of her mochi._

"_You're not a complete stranger at least." He reassured her. He gave her one of his rare smiles before continuing his breakfast._

**Flashback ends**

Sakura smiled at herself. _Maybe his heart is just waiting to be thawed._

"SAKURA!" Ino yelled.

"Hey Ino." The pink haired girl greeted.

"Let's get the other girls and gather at my house! I want to know the facts about this mission Godaime-sama is putting be and Shika on."

_You just want the gossip…_Sakura thought, eye twitching a bit from her best friend's actions. "Since we're in this part of town, let's get Tenten first then Hinata." The blonde nodded as they walked toward the Weapons Store.

* * *

- Ichiraku Ramen – 

Hinata and Naruto sat at the stall, eating their ramen and talking calmly. The girl isn't stuttering for once and Naruto miraculously only had 3 bowls.

"Ano, Naruto-kun." Hinata said putting her chopsticks down.

"Yes?" he questioned.

"Do you like the idea of getting married to me?" she asked him looking in to his azure eyes.

"No." He told her sipping more ramen. Hinata was beyond hurt. The boy she admired, the boy that gave her the courage to pursue her dreams and never give up, just shot her down so easily. "I love it." He said smiling at her. "If I knew who my parents were, I would thank them endlessly for pairing me up with you."

She was speechless. She looked at the boy in front of her. She hugged him and sobbed lightly on his shoulder. Naruto smiled down at the purple haired girl and lightly patted her back as she cried her tears of joy. "I've always liked you Hinata-chan," the blonde told her when she calmed down. "I was just afraid to ask you out since you were the Hyuuga heir."

"I-I've liked you for a long time too." The girl said as she kissed him on the cheek. The owner of the stand smiled happily at the couple in front of him and gave them their peace.

"Hinata-chan." Tenten said accompanied by Ino and Sakura. "Hey Naruto."

"Tenten-neechan. Sakura-san. Ino-san." Hinata greeted. Naruto smiled at the other girls before returning to his meal.

"Hinata, we're going to my house to talk before you guys pack. Want to come?" Ino asked.

"Go ahead Hinata-chan." Naruto said. "I'll see you at your house later so you can pack."

"Thank you Naruto-kun." She said kissing him on the cheek again before leaving with the others.

* * *

- Ino's house – 

The girls, after gossiping about other jounnins and kunoichi's sat in a circle playing 'Old Maid' since Hinata didn't know how to play poker and Sakura doesn't want to play cheat or president (more commonly known as asshole).

"So piggy," Sakura said, "how's the relationship with the lazy genius?"

"Going well. He woke up today without my help which scared me." The other replied putting down her pairs in a pile.

"You've whipped him already. Good job Ino." Tenten teased arranging her cards. "So Hinata, what was up with you and Naruto? And what was with the kiss?"

Hinata blushed. "He confessed to me."

"About time he did." Sakura said picking a card from Hinata. She found a pair and laid it down in her pile. "He liked you since the academy but he kept going after me for some reason. He told me later that he didn't know how to ask you since you were a Hyuuga."

"That and Neji beat him up back in the academy," Tenten added as she picked a card from Sakura.

"Speaking of the Hyuuga prodigy himself, why did you knee him in the nuts?" Sakura asked.

"You kneed Neji, your best friend, your training partner, you CAPTAIN, in the nuts?" Ino asked. She too was a medic nin and have seen her fair share of men that had THOSE parts kneed for either being a pervert or pissed off wives/girlfriends. "Let's hope he can still reproduce after that."

"He deserved it...that bastard…" Tenten said picking a card from Hinata and laying down the pair.

"You like him…just admit it…" Ino said picking another card from Hinata.

"You'll have to like him anyways. You are getting married to him," Sakura said taking a card from Tenten.

"N-Neji-niisan isn't that bad…Tenten-chan" Hinata said while choosing the card she wanted from Tenten.

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever..." Tenten said pulling a card from Ino's hand. _Aww crap...I got the old maid…_she thought as she carefully masked her emotions from her friends. _So what if I have to marry him. I do like him but not to that extreme…_

Hinata sensed the turmoil in her 'older sister' and patted her. "Neji-niisan probably thought that guy was a trouble and protected you from it." She defended her cousin.

"I can handle myself, Hinata" Tenten retorted.

The others sighed. Tenten was as stubborn as Neji. Maybe being around him all these years affected her.

* * *

- Hyuuga Mansion – 

Neji limped through the gates of the mansion only to be blocked by Naruto, Asuka and Hiashi.

"Go talk to Tenten." His mother commanded him.

"No."

"Talk to the girl Neji." His uncle said.

"No."

"You scared of her Hyuuga?" Naruto asked, smirking at the older boy.

"She kneed me in the balls, Uzumaki. Don't you think I need to stay away from her?" Neji said limping forward again.

"If you didn't do what you did, maybe you won't be limping." Naruto said. Neji glared at the fox-holder. "If you want to talk to her, she's at the Yamanaka's" the blonde said before leaving with Hiashi toward Hinata's room.

_Know-it all brat…_ the other thought before turning around and going to find his teammate.

* * *

Conforontation between Neji and Tenten. What will happen? Who will win? will this drive them apart or bond them? Find out next chapter.

* * *

Wow that was a long chapter...hope that cleared up teh kneeing neji in the nuts thing. The characters were a tad OOC. Neji will be next chapter too just a warning. I'm not good at writing fluff so this was my first time actually writing something fluffy. The Tenten family situation was fun to write. Can anyone see Tenten having a sister that is the exact opposite of her but still good with weapons? Or her with a younger brother? Thanks to my reviewers once again. **

* * *

Preview: Chapter 4: Evolution: From friends to lovers? **

"My Fault? MY FAULT?" Tenten yelled at Neji. "I was going to turn him down nicely Neji. But you had to butt in!"

"We're you? You sure we're taking your sweet time with it!" Neji yelled back. "For all I could have known, you were flirting with him!"

"So what if I was flirting with him? He was good looking and nice unlike you!" the female shouted. Neji didn't respond. Was he jealous of the fact she liked that guy or was he pissed that the guy might have won Tenten's heart?

"I was protecting you." he said in a low voice.

"I didn't need protecting at that time." Tenten said her voice also back to normal. "Were you jealous that he was going to get close enough thatI date him?"

"Yes..." He responded in a whisper.


	4. Evolution: from friends to lovers?

**Warning:** A slightly OOC Neji, an OOC Sasuke (somewhat)

**To my reviewers:** Thank you so much for the reviews. I'm sorry if they guys might seem OOC for a bit but once they get settled in to the apartment, they should return to normal...Tenten is one of my favorite characters(Neji being the other)and I don't like her being weak. She doesn't seem to be the type to be fawning over boys like Ino and Sakura but I can still see her being thier friends. Tenten is given a small weakness in this chapter though. Aslo,I would like to apologize for the delay of this chapter. It was supposed to be up yesterday but it was the first day of school and I was already given homework. The next few chapters might also be delayed so I'm giving you guys a warning now. I'll try to upload the next one over the weekend though. Anyways thank you again for the wonderful reviews and hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Previous Chapter**

"She kneed me in the balls, Uzumaki. Don't you think I need to stay away from her?" Neji said limping forward again.

"If you didn't do what you did, maybe you won't be limping." Naruto said. Neji glared at the fox-holder. "If you want to talk to her, she's at the Yamanaka's" the blonde said before leaving with Hiashi toward Hinata's room.

_Know-it all brat…_ the other thought before turning around and going to find his teammate.

* * *

Chapter 4: Evolution: From friends to lovers?

* * *

After a few hours at Ino, Tenten walked home to finishing packing. She knew she would have to watch the store from 3-7 since her sister would be out at those hours and her father would most likely be working on something big for a customer. Her father may be a slacker but when he gets to work, he can create a masterpiece. 

Walking home, humming a nameless tune to herself, she sensed a presence slowly approaching her. Continuing on her way, more alert and kunai now in hand, she pretended to fix her shirt while creating a double of herself. Tenten 'clone' kept walking while the real one hid at a tree.

"HI TENTEN!" Junpei yelled from beside her making her lose her balance. She fell off the tree only to be caught by a green blur. Lee set her on her feet and gave thumbs up to Junpei. "That was so cool Lee-niichan! You moved so fast I couldn't see it! It was like you were following Tenten-neechan then you were saving her from falling like you said would happen!"

Tenten heard enough. She hit Lee on the head, HARD, with her fist glowing with chakra, and dragged the beaten up Lee and her brother who was amused by how hard his older sister can punch.

"DAD! DAD! Tenten hit Lee with her first but it wasn't a regular fist it was all glowy and stuff and she explained to me it was called chakra and you can manipulate it to be as strong and as soft as you want and she's going to teach it to me when we have our weekly training sessions!" the boy said in one breath. Everyone in the room looked in wonder on how he said all of that without stopping for a breath.

"Right. Jun why don't you go do you're homework. Tenten, mind the store after you bandage up Lee. Lee, help yourself to the leftovers we had for lunch one you're bandaged up. Don't touch my sake though." Hiruma said to the kids before going towards the back of the store. "Don't make too much noise! I have 2 katanas that need to be finished for tomorrow!"

* * *

- Yamanaka Flower shop – 

Neji limped into the Yamanaka Flower Shop, hoping to find Tenten in there. He had taken a brief stop at the restaurant to eat some lunch since his 'breakfast' with Tenten was interrupted and it was close to being 3:30 in the afternoon already. Adding to his hunger was the fact he was limping from the Hyuuga mansion towards the Yamanaka house which was a good long way away.

"Welcome to the Yamanaka Flower Shop," Sakura greeted. "Oh hi Neji. Feeling better?"

"Hn." Neji said pretending to look at some flowers. "Have you seen Tenten? I need to talk to her."

_So the war has begun. _"She went home already. Something about minding the store and helping her brother while her polished on the new swords for the new Anbus." Ino informed him. "Thanks for keeping watch for a few minutes Sakura."

"No problem. I better get going." The pink haired girl said. She stopped in front of Neji. "Don't raise your voice. Listen to what she has to say and don't be too stubborn. We told Tenten this too." She said patting his arm. "It'll be ok. Don't worry."

Neji grunted a response watching the cheery blossom leave the store for her house. "You know, Tenten likes flowers." Ino chimed after a few minutes of silence.

"I've known Tenten since we were 6. I know she hates flowers. The only flowers she likes are the ones she stomped on or the ones that plastic."

"Wrong." The Yamanaka told him moving away from the counter she was leaning on and heading over to the Carnations. "Carnations. Tenten's number 1 favourite. The girls and I get her 1 each for her birthday. She likes it because it's simple yet still has some elegance in them." The girl said continuing to a pot of blue flowers. "Hydrangeas. Tenten's second favourite. She said blue calms her down since it reminds her of water. Blue flowers are rare here in the Fire Country too." She looked at the guy across the room, no emotion on his face but she knew he was taking note of this. "Tenten didn't want you to know this cuz she thinks it's a weakness. She's not all girly like the rest of us but she is still a girl. Just thought you might want to know."

"Thanks." Neji said heading out the door to Tenten's house.

* * *

- Matsumoto Weapons Store- 

Tenten stood at the cashier looking over Junpei's math homework. The said boy was currently off to get some more metal polish for his sister to put on the racks and to use on the new swords. "He really needs to improve his number writing," Tenten said wondering if her brother wrote a 1 or a 7. The door opened and someone walked in.

Tenten didn't bother to look up since she knew most people would come in, look around for a weapon they want, tell her what they need, how much and by when and she'll tell her dad later. If they have some in stock, she can make the sale but only gennins and academy student buy bulk kunais and shurikens. The chunnins and jounins only came in once a while to buy some kunais but mostly, they want something bigger or customized.

"Welcome to the Matsumoto Weapons Store" she said boredly. She shook her head out of disappointment on her brother and looked over his Japanese homework. _At least his hiragana and katakana are ok._ She thought reading the rest of the homework.

Junpei reentered the store along with Lee, both carrying boxes. "Neechan, I got the pol-Hi Neji!" the boy said happily.

Tenten looked up from the homework. Standing before her was the said Hyuuga prodigy, hands in pockets, smirking down at her brother. Then she remembered what happened that morning. _Stupid man…_

"Jun, Lee," Neji greeted the two. He turned to Tenten, glared at him in return. "I need to talk to you. Alone."

"I'm busy." She replied quickly pretending to look over her brother's homework some more. "My dad is working on some orders so I can't leave."

"Your room will do." Neji said, not fazed by her attitude.

"No."

Lee has seen his teammates fight. He has lasted a rain of weapons from a frustrated Tenten and countless beating from Neji, both complaining how the other is too stubborn yet after a few minutes, and then would start to think the other is right before starting the pain again. Lee has survived everything his two best friends could possibly dish out but this matter is different. This had a different aura to it. "Tenten, I'll watch the store until you get back. Go with Neji." He said, gut feeling telling him it was right.

"But Lee-" Tenten started.

"I don't know what is going on, but Neji seems to be serious about this. From the looks of it, you are too." The green clad boy said. "Jun will help me anyways. Better settle this somewhere that you can't harm anyone in a 5 mile radius."

Tenten sighed, defeated by her best friend and pronounced younger brother. Lee has become part of the family, honorary brother. Since the boy never had anyone, her mom and dad let him stay at their house until he wanted to move out. He was away on a mission when Junpei was born but even if they aren't real brothers, Junpei grew up to respect Lee like a real older brother. Lee still helps out the family when he can. He picks up Junpei from school and Hiruma can count on him to look after the shop when he doesn't have a mission. "Fine, I'll go." the bun haired girl said moving towards the door.

Neji gave a thank you nod to Lee and walked out the door, a glum Tenten following after him. They walked in silence towards the training grounds they occupied before the news.

"You wanted to talk so talk." Tenten said right when they got into the grounds. "I don't have time to waste. I need to pa-"

"Why did you knee me?" Neji asked.

"You know the answer to that so why do I need to answer?"

"It's disrespectful to knee your captain let alone knee them where it hurts."

"Sorry, _Captain._" She said sarcastically. "You got _too close _so it was instinct."

"He was getting to close to you Tenten!"

"He was being friendly! There are friendly guys out there Neji unlike you who is always an ice cube!"

"It was your own fault anyways. You were wearing inappropriate clothes for that night that attracted that guy over!"

"My Fault? MY FAULT?" Tenten yelled at Neji. "I was going to turn him down nicely Neji. But you had to butt in!"

"We're you? You sure we're taking your sweet time with it!" Neji yelled back. "For all I could have known, you were flirting with him!"

"So what if I was flirting with him? He was good looking and nice unlike you!" the female shouted. Neji didn't respond. Was he jealous of the fact she liked that guy or was he pissed that the guy might have won Tenten's heart?

"I was protecting you." he said in a low voice.

"I didn't need protecting at that time." Tenten said her voice also back to normal. "Were you jealous that he was going to get close enough that I date him?"

"Yes..." He responded in a whisper.

She couldn't respond. She was prepared for him to say no but yes…she wasn't expecting. "Y-you were jealous?"

Neji sighed. _Might as well tell her now. _"I still am…" he said not looking at her. "I was afraid. Afraid that you if you become friends with him, you might fall for him."

"Neji…" Tenten said softly. He has only shown this much emotion when she was badly injured on the mission that cost her mother's life and the 10 year anniversary of his father's death.

He looked up to the sky. "You're not like the others Tenten. I admire you for that. They might be your friends but you never caved in to their peer pressure. They can't even get you in a dress for the chunnin dance and I like that fact. I realized when you came into the ANBU headquarters with your hair down and civilian clothes that you were changing. You're not the girl I bugged at night to spar with. You changed…you matured…and guys were starting to nice you. I was afraid that you will start going out with them…"

Tenten chuckled behind him making him turn around quickly. "Those boys…I have no interest on the pretty boys of Konoha that can't fight." She got up form the floor and walked over to him. "I like boys who can protect me…" she whispered into his ear then started walking away. "But I don't like it when they are over protective."

Neji appeared before her in a puff of smoke. "You got too close to me Tenten…" he said looking into her brown eyes.

"Now you're the one too close to me, _Captian._" She said before shoving him but he caught her hand and pinned her to the tree. _Déjà vu?_ She thought as Neji leaned in like the morning.

"I know you won't knee me again," He said leaning in close to her lips. She leaned forward a bit, their lips almost touching…

"Tente…Sorry!" Sakura said blushing at the scene before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Neji and Tenten separated faster than Lee could run around the 100 meter dash without his weights on, blushing madly.

"Does this mean the Hyuuga Neji I grew up with has feelings for the weapon's mistress of the Fire Country?" Tenten teased after her blush subsided.

"Don't you have to pack?" Neji inquired, avoiding the question completely. Tenten nodded and gave him a hug before disappearing off towards her house.

"See ya tomorrow!" the girl yelled.

_Tomorrow will be even more interesting than today._ Neji thought walking home normally. His limping was amazing cured.

* * *

- Streets of Konoha - 

Sakura blushed liked hell. She just noticed Hyuuga Neji and one of her closest friends about to kiss. _I guess they made up…**SHANNARO! I should have came a bit later so they would be kissing! **That's private you know! **But we could have blackmailed both Neji and Tenten for the next few days with this! **…I don't know you…_she fought with her inner self.

As she did this, she didn't notice the figure in front of her she was about to walk into. She bumped into him and they both fell on the ground. The other person's dogs were barking as the groceries their master was carrying tumbled to the ground as well.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry." Sakura said snapping back to reality.

"It's fine Sakura," Sasuke said picking up the dog food he has just bought along with some fruits he had for himself. "Erebus. Ares. Stop." The dogs immediately fell silent.

"I'm really sorry Sasuke-kun," she said now helping him with the fallen groceries. She handed Sasuke the ones she picked up before petting the dogs. "Taking them out for a walk?"

"Didn't want to leave them alone while I get their food." He said, scratching Erebus behind the ear. Besides Sakura, only the stray dogs he had from the sound were his only friends when everyone shunned him. Part wolf and part dog, Erebus and Ares, named after the son of Hades and the God of War, they have been loyal to him since he took them in as puppies and raised them to be guard dogs not vicious killers.

"Need some help taking them home?" Sakura asked playing with Ares. She was fascinated with the fact Sasuke came back to Konoha, 2 puppies in tow. She had helped him raise both dogs though she preferred Ares over Erebus. Ares was quieter but was sweet. Erebus was also sweet but he causes too much problems with the yard unless Sasuke is the one taking care of them. Sakura was happy that she can count on the dogs to make sure Sasuke was safe knowing Sasuke cherished the dogs.

"It's ok. You should get packing anyways." He said, kissing her on the cheek. "Call me tomorrow so I can help you."

"O-Okay." She stuttered in response. Sasuke just kissed her. It was the cheek but a kiss was a kiss. She walked home, blushing more than when she saw Neji and Tenten. _Better get ready for tomorrow._

"Ares. Erebus." Sasuke called out and left, the two dogs following him on either side. _Tomorrow…it starts…_

* * *

- Hyuuga Mansion- 

Hinata finished packing her last box when Neji knocked on the door. "Come in." she said holding the box down as Naruto taped it. "Hi Neji-niisan."

"You talk to her Hyuuga?" The blonde asked carrying the box towards the door.

"hn. 7 am Hinata-sama." He reminded his cousin. "And thanks Naruto." The blonde grinned as he heaved the box on top of the other boxes.

"No Problem!" shouted the blonde before looking at Hinata's wall clock. "Oh, need to go pack too. See you guys!" he said rushing out the door.

Hinata smiled at her cousin before he left. Naruto explained to her when she got back that Neji left to talk to Tenten. She looked out her bedroom window and up to the setting sun. _Tomorrow…I can't wait._

* * *

Moving Day...Will they get along living together? Will Naruto reveal his secret allergy? What did Neji do to make him sleep on the couch the first night in the apartment? What does he do to even it out with Tenten? Find out next chapter.

* * *

Short chapter. Sorry again for the delay on this chapter and for the next few chapters. 

Ares: god of War. Erebus: Son of Hades. Fitting for Sasuke's dogs.

Oh one last thing, The question i asked previous chapter about hte titles, I'll reveal next chapter. Some of them are modified to fit the purpose of the chapter but they still have a common theme.

* * *

Preview: Chapter 5: Part 1: Daybreak Symphony 

"But I'm hungry already!" Naruto whined.

"You should have ate before you came here!" Sasuke yelled back at the blonde.

"I didn't want to though!" the blonde retaliated.

Sasuke had enough...it was hard enough to find out there was only 1 bedroom in the apartment but he had to live beside the blonde dobe for 3 months? That was the last straw. He opened the door to the apartment he and Sakura shared. "SICK HIM ARES! EREBUS!"


	5. Part 1: Daybreak Symphony

**Warning:** Some flashbacks and a bucket full of fluff…who knows...if I feel like adding it...there might be a lime in the second part of this chapter.

**To my Reviewers:** Again sorry for the delay on this chapter. I added some stuff to this that made it longer but it should flow right. Next chapter will be uploaded when I finish with it and it should be a lot longer than this one since it's the afternoon and the evening after they move in. To my SasuSaku readers and reviewers, enjoy this chapter. I liked how thier parts turned out. The NejiTen and NaruHina ones are light on this part but next chapter, a truck load of fluff will be unleashed with all three couples and maybe the other couplesI had in mind. Enough talking from me. Thank you to those who reviewed and everyone enjoy the chapter.

**Last bit:** For those of you still wondering the pattern of the titles, they are song titles:

Be Free - RICKEN'S - Ending to Eyesheild 21 ending 1  
I Ran - Flock of Seagulls  
Afternoon in Konoha - Naruto OST 2  
Evolution - Hamasaki Ayumi  
Daybreak Symphony, Bitter Sweet Serenade, Starting Over(next parts) - Yakitate! Japan OST

* * *

**Previous Chapter**

"No Problem!" shouted the blonde before looking at Hinata's wall clock. "Oh, need to go pack too. See you guys!" he said rushing out the door.

Hinata smiled at her cousin before he left. Naruto explained to her when she got back that Neji left to talk to Tenten. She looked out her bedroom window and up to the setting sun. _Tomorrow…I can't wait._

* * *

Chapter 5: _Part 1:_ Daybreak Symphony 

Tenten couldn't sleep. She looked at her clock. **3:37** it said in a red glow. She groaned and turned over to the other side. She then saw the rest of her now empty room. The only things not yet packed were her bathroom things, a couple of her picture frames, her alarm clock and her pillow she couldn't sleep without. She sighed, knowing she won't get anymore sleep and sat up on her bed. She looked around her room, wondering where the pillow her mom made for her when she was little was and found it on the floor like always. She smiled, remembering the times her mother bribed her father to get her and Ayame out of the house so she can wash the pillows she made them and get them back into their rooms without then noticing they were washed. She got up from bed and picked up the pillow, tossing it on the bed she had just occupied before going to the window. She opened it up, letting the cool breeze in and looked up at the half moon.

"Can't sleep?" asked someone under her window.

"I've gotten used to waking up this early to train with you so it's hard to break habit." She replied not bothering to look at who it was. She knew that at exactly 3:40, he would be waiting outside, right under her window and would throw 3 rocks signaling he was there. At 4 am, she would emerge for the back door, bag with their breakfast in tow along with her arsenal of weapons and then they would train until she was hungry. Today was different though. He threw no rocks. She wasn't bothering to get them breakfast. They weren't training.

"Nervous or excited?" Neji asked looking directly ahead towards the family garden.

"Both I guess." Tenten said looking down at him. She smiled at him before replying some more. "Nervous since I have to live with you for three months but excited with the exact same fact. Nervous since I have to live away from home but excited to be free from my dad and my siblings. I guess I'm torn between the two. How about you?"

"I'm excited to not be living in the mansion anymore but I'll miss my mom…" he said looking at the stars. Another cool breeze blew by and they stayed in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's company. "Wanna train?" he asked looking up to her.

She looked down and saw his white orbs reflect the light the moon gave off. _His eyes are like the moon. _She thought. "I'll be right down. Come in though. It's a bit chilly." She said smiling at her best friend and soon to be husband.

* * *

- Hyuuga Mansion: 5 am - 

Hyuuga Asuka woke up at the sound of the chirping birds. She got off her bed and opened the door silently looking outside to see if anyone else is up. She made her way towards the rooms her son occupied and opened the door silently. As expected, Neji wasn't in bed though it seems all his stuff wasn't moved yet either. _Training with Tenten I guess. _She thought smiling at the fact the two still can't break their training regiment. She closed the door and made her way towards the Main house quarters expecting Hiashi to be up already and bossing around people to help move Hinata's stuff.

Hinata walked out of her room, dressed in black Capri pants and abeige three quarters top and greeted her aunt with a nod. "Asuka-san, my father wants to talk to you about the whereabouts of Neji-niisan."

Asuka chuckled. "He should know Neji by now. Where is your father anyways?"

Hinata pointed to the Hyuuga dining hall before excusing herself. "Naruto-kun said he'll be here around 5:10 to help with the boxes that my father moved already. I'll go wait for him by the gates to tell him we can just move his stuff."

Asuka waved goodbye to her niece before making her way towards the Hyuuga dining hall.

Hiashi sat at the head of the table, bossing around some of the servants for things. When Asuka came in he almost roared at his sister in law but remained his posture. "Where is Neji?" he asked as calmly as possible.

Asuka sat down and asked for some breakfast. "He's training with Tenten," she replied calmly.

"Training? Why is he training when he's supposed to be moving?" Hiashi shouted, losing all his calm.

"Don't worry. I sent for one of my servants to get him. He should be back soon," Asuka said taking a sip of her tea and smiled at Hiashi. Hiashi grunted and went back to ordering people around.

* * *

- Sasuke's House: 4:30 am - 

Sasuke looked around his empty house, making sure there was nothing he had forgotten for this 3 month 'vacation'. Closing the front door for the last time, he looked around the peace that surrounded his house. He missed this in the sound. He smiled slightly before looking over at the boxes he had packed. Ares and Erebus laid at the foot of the boxes, still guarding them even in sleep. He whistled and both dogs shot up and came towards him, stopping right before him and waited for his command.

"Want to go for a walk?" he asked the dogs and both barked. "Let's go visit Sakura."

* * *

- Naruto's house: 4:45 am - 

**BEEEP! BEEEP! BEEEP! BEEEP!** The alarm across the room rang. A hand grabbed a pillow by reflex and covered the face of the person before turning over. Searching for anyting projectable, Naruto's semi-concious mind hurled the sandal he found at the clock hitting the switch at the side to 'OFF'.

"ZzZzZzZzzZzZzZz" the blonde snored louder, happier the alarm was off.

* * *

- Sakura's house: 4:40 am - 

"Books and scrolls?" the cherry blossom looked for the labeled box. "Check. Stuffed animals? Check. Bathroom necessities? Check. Picture of family and friends. Check."

There was a knock on the door and Sakura's mom entered holing a mug of tea. "Double checking?"

Sakura nodded and went back to her checklist. "Looks like everything's packed," she said standing up.

"That's good." Her father said at the door behind her mother holding two mugs and handing one to Sakura. "I'll start bringing the boxes down. You eat breakfast."

Nodding, Sakura hugged both her parents on the way to the kitchen and to call Sasuke like he asked her to.

* * *

- Training Grounds: 4:55 am - 

Holding onto a tree, Tenten panted harder and faster than ever before. They've been training non-stop for at least an hour and a half buttheir bodies were still burning with pent up energy waiting to be released. Before her, Neji too was panting, apparently exhausted from using his kaiten and vaccum palm moves way too much to deflect her attacks. "I should have brought some food…" she said out loud.

"You didn't though," Neji said, walking towards her. "Let's get back to your house and have breakfast."

"Why my house? Yours is closer," Tenten replied, picking up her scrolls from the ground.

"It's been a while since I had breakfast at your house." Neji said simply.

"That's true…but don't you have to move your stuff?" she asked walking beside him.

"You do too so let's eat breakfast at your house, move your stuff in first since the apartment is closer to your house then go to my house and move my stuff."

"You just want my dad's omelet…"

"No…" Neji said shifting his eyes from side to side but Tenten didn't notice. "That way, there are two people moving the stuff making things go by faster and we can settle in faster too."

"Fine. Whatever." Tenten said in defeat. Damn him and his genius-ness…

* * *

- Naruto's house: 5:15ish am - 

"Haaaaaaaaaaa…" Naruto yawned and stretched, getting up from bed. He looked at his clock.

**5:16**

"DAMN!" he yelled rushing towards the bathroom. "I'm late!"

* * *

- Hyuuga Mansion: 5:10 am - 

A knock sounded at the dining hall door and the messenger came in.

"Asuka-san, Neji-san was not in his usual training grounds," the boy said bowing.

"Where the hell is that child then?" Hiashi roared making the boy cower.

"However," the boy continued. "I saw him with Tenten-san. They said they were going to eat breakfast at her house then he will help her move to the apartment before he moves his own stuff."

Asuka beamed at Hiashi who fell silent. "Thank you Jiri. You may go." The boy nodded and slipped out the dining hall. "I told you he'd be with Tenten."

"Shut up." The main house leader growled, returning to his newspaper. Hinata then came in and sat down beside her father. "Weren't you waiting for Naruto?"

"He's late I would guess..." Hinata said not looking disappointed that her boyfriend is late.

"And you're ok with him being late?" her father asked her.

"His sensei was Kakashi." The girl replied taking a part of the news paper her father was not reading and started reading it.

"That's true." Asuka replied. "Well, I must go ask some people to move Neji's stuff to the front lawn so he and Tenten can just move it when he eventually comes."

"What makes you think Tenten will help him?" Hiashi asked as if he knew more than Asuka about her son.

"They made up Hiashi. Get with the program." The branch member widow said going towards the branch house.

* * *

- Sakura's House: 4:45am - 

Finishing up her cereal and apple, Sakura was on the verge of calling Sasuke's house when the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" the pink haired girl yelled from the kitchen. She made her way towards the door and to her surprise; the person she was just about to call was there. "Good morning Sasuke-kun."

"Good Morning Sakura, Mr.Haruno." Sasuke greeted the man holding a box labeled "Stuffed Animals"

"Uchiha-san. Good morning to you too." The man replied cheerily. "Would you like a cup of coffee?"

"Thank you but I already had some breakfast." Sasuke replied politely before turning his attention to his purple clad friend. "Can I speak to you outside?"

"Sure but why not in here instead?" Sakura suggested noting the fact Sasuke was wearing a jacket and sweatpants.

"The dogs are outside." The other replied earning an 'Oh, Okay' from Sakura.

Grabbing her jacket, Sakura followed him outside towards his waiting dogs, both sitting patiently at sidewalk. "What did you want to talk about Sasuke-kun?"

"The apartment we're moving into." He said bending down feed the dogs some treats. "There is a slight problem."

"What slight problem?"

Sasuke sighed. How was he going to break this to her?

**FLASHBACK: Walk to the cherry blossom!**

_Sasuke walked towards Sakura's house, hoping to catch her parents already awake and be able to speak to them in private. Sasuke had given a lot of thought and since he had no parents and did not trust Kakashi with his problems at all (he was sure the one-eyed jounnin would tell everyone in the town about it), he resolved to talking to Sakura's parents about his problem._

_And what is his problem? Her. She had been invading his thoughts, his dreams and when he lets his mind wander even by a bit, he would always picture her. He didn't know what it was but he somewhat liked her invading thoughts. He also didn't know why he had kissed her the day before. It seemed like a good thing to do and though his mind told him it was wrong, he did it anyways. Since when did he ever listen to his conscience? He sure didn't listen to it when he ran off to join the sound. _

_During this time, Erebus saw a ball at the end of another street. Being part dog and part wolf, the canine instinct immediately took ovee and it rushed towards the round object like a bullet out of a gun._

"_Erebus!" Sasuke shouted, pursuing the dog while the other one ran behind him. Erebus chewed on his new found toy and ran towards Sasuke with the ball in his mouth. "Bad Dog!" Sasuke said waving his finger at the dog. He noticed the street he was on and decided since he was there anyways, might as well find out where he and Sakura will be living for the next 3 months. Finding the address was easy but what he saw he couldn't believe._

_Before him were 2 huge buildings, facing each other. In the middle was this park walk full of trees and flowers and he could see what appeared to be a playground near the far end of the 'park'_

"_May I help you sir?" the man at the gate said._

"_Yes. I was wanted some information regardingapartment 2246." Sasuke said casually._

"_2246. Very nice apartment. It's in the building to the left. Fully furnished, one bedroom apartment the Hokage herself requested."_

"_Wait, One bedroom?" Sasuke asked the man._

"_Yes. Godaime specifiacally asked for 2242, 2244, and 2246 which are all one bedroom apartments."_

_Crap…he thought to himself. "Thanks." Sasuke said to the man and motioned the dogs to follow him. Minor problem…_

**Flashback end.**

"The apartment only has one bedroom." Sasuke said as fast as he could knowing she would still catch ever word he said.

"So?" She said unfazed of the fact he told her. "We were team mates before. We've slept on the same bed before. It's no big deal."

_For you it isn't. For me it is._ Sasuke thought before masking his worry. "You're right. Are you ready to move yet?"

"My dad is going to help us move my stuff. He said he'll help with your stuff too." Sakura said smiling at him.

_Good I can talk to him then._ "Better get ready then huh?" Sakura nodded and reopened the door. The girl stopped and turned around to kiss him on the lips, catching him off guard. He then realized what was going on and kissed her back. She broke off the kiss and smiled at him.

"For yesterday." She said reentering the house to get ready for the next few months with him…then eternity.

* * *

- Hyuuga Manor: 5:25am - 

**DING DONG!** The door bell rang. Naruto held on to the gate's bars, panting very heavily. Running for his apartment to the Hyuuga manor which was a good 2 miles away, in less than 8 seconds, was not the exercise he was looking for in the morning.

"Hello Naruto-kun" Hinata greeted and hugged him.

"Sorry I'm late Hinata-chan. I overslept." He said scratching the back of his head. Hinata giggled.

"At least your excuses for being late are legitimate compared to Kakashi-sensei's" she said motioning him to come in.

Naruto chuckled. "Guess I got used to waking up later since he was always late." He looked around for the boxes he had helped put on the lawn before going home. "Say where are your boxes?"

"Otousan couldn't sleep last night. He ordered the servants to move my stuff to the apartment at 4 am."

Naruto pouted. "I wanted to help…" he whined like a child. Hinata giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun. I'll help you move then." She said grabbing his hand and leading him to the dining hall. Hiashi looked up from his paper and gave his daughter and future son in law a weird look. "I'm taking aToshi-niichan to help Naruto-kun move his stuff."

"Take the other two too," Hiashi said going back to his paper.

"I don't need help…" Naruto said but was ignored by both Hyuugas. He shook his head but followed his girlfriend who was talking to two other Hyuugas.

"Naruto-kun, these are my younger cousins, Hiro and Eiko." Hinata said introducing the two hyuugas beside her. "They're twins"

"Neji has siblings?" Naruto asked. The only Hyuuga cousin hehad ever met wasNeji.

"No, they are the son and daughter of my other uncle."

"So this is the brat who's going to marry Hime-neechan" Eiko said to her brother.

"Guess so." Hiro replied poking Naruto on the shoulder. "Scrawny. What's up with his face? Why does he have whiskers?"

Naruto glared at the twins. Unlike most Hyuuga males, Hiro had his hair cut. It was still long but it was spiked up with some falling in front of his eyes. Eiko on the other had looked like a normal Hyuuga though her hair was red instead of black. "Who are you calling scrawny, you brats?"

The twins smiled. Before the twins could do anything, Hinata interrupted. "Where is Toshiro-niichan?"

"Looking for me, Hime-chan?" a taller, more traditional looking Hyuuga came from the branch house part of the compound.

"Toshi-nii," Hiro and Eiko bowed before disappearing. Naruto smirked at the sight of the two running off.

"Toshi-nii can you help Naruto-kun and I move stuff from his apartment to the new apartment?"

The older Hyuuga nodded and looked at Naruto. _So you're the one chosen to wed my younger cousin. _"One warning. You hurt her, you die. Not just by my hands, but in the hands of her other cousins including Neji."

Naruto paled and nodded meekly. He's been at the opposite end of the Hyuuga's famous 64 hands of Hakke and the mere thought of all Hinata's cousins doing it to him all at once made his head hurt even more.

* * *

- Matsumoto House: 5:24 am - 

"Happy Neji?" Tenten said, washing the dishes from breakfast. The Hyuuga sat at the table smirked at her which irked her even more. She shook her head and continued her work. "You just wanted my dad to cook you his omelet."

"It's a nice break from the meals we always have at the training grounds or the extremely bland Hyuuga house food." He said drinking the rest of his tea. Hiruma came down with a box that was obviously Tenten's.

"I'll start moving your stuff!" Hiruma shouted getting a soapy sponge on the face.

"YOU WANT ME OUT THAT BADLY?" Tenten yelled.

"YES!" Hiruma said running away with the box before Tenten could throw a knife at him.

Neji looked on. It always amused him how Tenten's family functions. It was the exact opposite of his. Hiruma worked, Tenten took care of the store and her siblings and helped out her father when she didn't have a mission, Ayame looked after the house and the store's finances and stuff and Junpei was the family gopher. Having grown up with Lee as an older brother figure, it was no wonder the boy can already run 40 yards (52 meters I think) in 4.2 seconds. They would always fight (mostly Tenten versus Hiruma) but in the end, everyone is back to being themselves. It was the type of mutual bond is his family lacked. All the Hyuugas wanted was peace and quiet. This is why he enjoyed going to her house. He liked seeing actual interaction within the family unlike his own. Of course, he would never tell her he enjoyed being around her family. That would just make him look weak. Right?

"Neji?" Tenten asked. "Are you going to help?" she asked him holding two boxes in her hands.

"Sorry," he said apologetically trying to grab one of her boxes but she moved away.

"These are just stuffed animals. There are only 2 more boxes up there. Can you take one of them? I'm sure my dad will take the other one."

"Stuffed animals?" Neji questioned his team mate. Never would he have imagined her with anything fluffy let alone cute.

"Collection," Tenten said by the door. "My mom got me one for my birthday and other one on my half birthday every year." She said sadly.

"I see. I'll get the last boxes. I'll meet you at the apartment gates."

* * *

- Konoha Towers: 5:40 am - 

"And Godaime-sama instructed me to give this to you once you both have moved in," the gate officer said handing Sasuke a scroll. "Enjoy your stay at Konoha Towers."

"Thank you." Sakura said reentering the gates. She absolutely loved the scenery. The park in the middle was full of maples and cherry blossom trees. It looked great in thefall"It's a great place isn't it Sasuke-kun?"

"Aa," the boy replied from beside, hand in his pockets. "We're inamiddle apartment…so this means we have neighbors on both sides." Sasuke said looking towards the building. "Good thing the dogs are trained well."

"It shouldn't be a problem," Sakura said looking at the gates again. "Hey Tenten and Neji are here. I'll go help them."

"Ok. I'm gonna head back to the apartment and get some stuff unpacked. Which of your boxes goes into the room?"

"The two labeled clothes and the one labeled S.A." Sakura replied giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks." She said before running off to the gate. "TENTEN!"

"Hey Sakura." Tenten greeted from the other side of the gate. Hiruma and Neji stood behind her.

"Apartment 2242," the guard said opening the gates. "Left building, second floor."

"I'll show you guys!" Sakura said taking a box from Tenten. "Sasuke and I got 2246."

"Thanks Sakura." Tenten said picking up anotherbox from the floor. "Any sign of Hinata or Naruto yet?"

"Nope. I heard from the guard that Hinata's stuff was moved in at 4 though. Guess Hiashi-san went into a panic again."

* * *

- Sasuke & Sakura's Apartment - 

Sasuke moved the three boxes Sakura wanted in the room by the closet. He sighed and sat down on the bed opening one of his boxes. He remembered what he talked with Sakura's parents earlier that day while putting away his clothes...

**Flashback: Sasuke's talk with Mr. and Mrs. Haruno**

_"Let me take that from you, Haruno-san" Sasuke said offering to take what seemed to be a box full of Sakura's clothes._

_"It's ok Sasuke," the older man said placing the box by the door. "I can't believe my baby is moving out already…" the man said sadly looking up the stairs._

_"She'll be ok…" Sasuke reassured the man, not knowing how to tell him his problem._

_"Something bothering you Sasuke?" the man said going up the stairs, Sasuke following him right behind. They can hear Sakura's singing in the shower. They reached Sakura's room and grabbed the last of the boxes and headed back down. "You can talk to me you know," the father said. "I've gotten used to your presence around Sakura."_

_"It's just…" Sasuke started and sighed looking at the bathroom door. "I've been feeling confused lately."_

_"Confused?"_

_"About my feelings towards Sakura."_

_"How so?"_

_"I've been thinking a lot more about her. Every chance I get, my mind wanders to her. And I don't think it's annoying at all."_

_"Sounds like someone's in love," a female voice chimed in. Both men turned to see Sakura's mom. "Morning Sasuke."_

_"Haruno-san" Sasuke replied._

_"She's right Sasuke. The feeling you're experiencing is called being in love."_

_"But…"Sasuke started but was stopped with two shaking heads._

_"When you came back, our Sakura was the only one who was around you. All that time, she provided you comfort and someone to talk to." The older male said._

_"You eventually grew to accept her friendship but it also made you realize something. You realized that you've taken for granted the friendship you had before you left for Orochimaru and now feel compelled to redeem yourself." Mrs. Haruno added._

_"But Sakura, being Sakura, didn't seem to mind the fact you were a traitor and just saw you as a long lost friend that she can try to regain the friendship of. That gave you the sense of belonging and it made you open up to her and you confided in her."_

_"For years she was your sole friend so it was inevitable that you will develop feelings more than friendship for her. If you ask me, I'm happy that it was you who gets to marry our daughter and I'm even happier now that I know you love her." Mr. Haruno said standing up and placing a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "I'm just glad it's you and not Naruto," he joked and patted Sasuke. "Don't tell Naruto I said that though. I owe the kid a 50 from a poker game."_

_They read me like a book….he thought to himself, smiling inwardly at the happy older couple in front of him preparing to help with their daughter's stuff. Am I in love with Sakura? She does make my day better when I see her. I do regret leaving her behind…especially at the park…I…I am in love… "Thank you both." Sasuke said smiling a genuine smile at his future in-laws._

**Flashback end**

_I am in love with her…_ he thought to himself as the bedroom door opened.

"And this is our room. Hey Sasuke-kun." Sakura said showing Tenten and Neji their apartment.

"Hey Sasuke," Tenten said with a smile.

"Uchiha." Neji greeted with a nod.

"Hyuuga, Tenten, welcome." He said putting away his shirts.

"Tenten, we better get going to my house to pick up my stuff. I think my mother has covered for me long enough." Neji said turning away to leave.

"Fine, fine..." Tenten said leaving with Neji. "Talk to you after we move his stuff okay Sakura."

"kay" Sakura responded closing the apartment door behind them before returning to the bedroom. "You ok Sasuke-kun?"

"Huh? Yeah. Just thinking." He said putting away more clothes. Sakura started putting away some of her own clothes. "Sakura, I have a question."

"Shoot," she said with a smile.

_How can I ask her…how_… "Um….ah… You don't mind the dogs living with us do you?" he asked in a hurry. His inner self was beating himself up for not asking her how she feels about him.

"I don't mind at all. It'll be easier if two people took care of them and I think they're cute anyways." She said looking at the clock they had in the room. "Wow its just 6:12." She remarked laying down on the bed. She yawned and stared at the ceiling. She turned to her side to face Sasuke. "Aren't you tired?"

"Not really." He said opening his box of scrolls and copies of mission logs. He looked at the box with a bored expression and closed it again making the girl beside him giggle. "What?"

"Being lazy?" Sakura asked.

"What's it to you?" he asked hovering over her.

"Nothing," she replied poking his nose. "It's just not like you to be lazy."

"I have my moments," Sasuke said inching closer to her lips again.

"I'm HUNGRY!" a familiar voice rang outside their apartment door, snapping away the romance and replacing it with annoyance.

"Sounds like he's here." Sakura said sitting up.

"I'll go greet the dobe." Sasuke said going to the door and opening it to find a pouting Naruto on the hallway floor. "What are you doing dobe?"

"What does it look like Sasuke-teme! I'm whining." The boy retaliated.

"Are you sure you're 18?"

"Shut up!"

"You're the one yelling dobe, not me."

"That's because I'm hungry!"

"Lunch is only a few hours away dobe!"

"But I'm hungry already!" Naruto whined.

"You should have ate before you came here!" Sasuke yelled back at the blonde.

"I didn't want to though!" the blonde retaliated.

Sasuke had enough...it was hard enough to find out there was only 1 bedroom in the apartment, that he was too chicken to admit he was in love with his closest friend but he had to live beside the blonde dobe for 3 months? That was the last straw. He opened the door to the apartment he and Sakura shared calmly. "SICK HIM ARES! EREBUS!"

The dogs ran out from the apartment and ran towards Naruto. "ARGH! DAMNIT SASUKE TEME!" Naruto yelled running into his apartment and slamming the door.

"That wasn't nice Sasuke-kun." Sakura said from the door.

"hn."

* * *

- Streets to the Hyuuga Mansion: Time irrelevant - 

Neji walked with hands crossed across his chest while Tenten walked kicking a rock as she did. They glanced at each other from time to time but didn't say a word.

_That's it…_ Neji thought grabbing Tenten's hand all of a sudden and teleporting them back to their training grounds.

"What the hell was that for Neji!" Tenten yelled at him. Without warning, Neji pushed her back to a tree and held her hands above her head. "WHAT THE F-"

Neji's lips were on top of hers all of a sudden, silencing her right away. After a second, she gave in and responded. Neji let her hands go and let them travel to her waist. Tenten instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. Gasping for air, both broke away but didn't let go of each other.

"That was for yesterday." Neji informed her, knowing she would be confused.

"The almost kiss Sakura interrupted?" Tenten asked earning a nod from the boy she has holding. "Does this mean you like me?"

"What do you think?" he said leaning down again.

"I think we should pretend this thing is driving us further apart to confuse people," she said with an evil glint in her eyes.

"That's just evil," he said kissing her on the lips lightly. "I like it."

"Good. Let's put it to plan once we move your stuff."

"Great idea."

* * *

Will Tenten and Neji's plan work or will it backfire even before they start it? Will they get along? How will the others cope with the fact the apartment only has 1 bedroom? find out next chapter.

* * *

I am sorry for the delay on my updates but school is keeping me busy. I will try to upload the next chapter later this week if not i'll start making Tuesday night (in the east coast) my update day. Anyways thanks again to my reviewers. Note: i hinted on bleach again on this chapter...it's a reflex now.. **

* * *

Preview:** Chapter 5: _Part 2 and 3:_ Bitter Sweet Serenade and Starting Over 

"Let me in Tenten..." Neji pleaded from the other side of the bedroom.

"NO!" she said sitting on teh bed, hugging her favorite pillow tightly. _That jerk! Why didnt he tell me? WHY? I'm his best friend!_

"LOOK! If your thinging about that, don't. It was a crush! A harmless crush! I grew out of it!" Neji reasoned.

_Some crushes you just can't grow out of Neji..._ Tenten thought to herself.


	6. Part 2: Bitter Sweet Serenade

**Warning:** Hyper active Naruto. A bit of KakaAnko. Sorry if you dont like the pairing but they only appear for a little bit. Enough said.

**Disclaimer:** Nishino Tsukasa is owned by the creator of Ichigo 100

**Previous chapter: **

Neji's lips were on top of hers all of a sudden, silencing her right away. After a second, she gave in and responded. Neji let her hands go and let them travel to her waist. Tenten instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. Gasping for air both broke away but didn't let go of each other.

"That was for yesterday." Neji informed her, knowing she would be confused.

"The almost kiss Sakura interrupted?" Tenten asked earning a nod from the boy she has holding. "Does this mean you like me?"

"What do you think?" he said leaning down again.

"I think we should pretend this thing is driving us further apart to confuse people," she said with an evil glint in her eyes.

"That's just evil," he said kissing her on the lips lightly. "I like it."

"Good. Let's put it to plan once we move your stuff."

"Great idea."

* * *

Chapter 5: _Part 2:_ Bitter Sweet Serenade 

Naruto sat on the couch, pouting at the fact he is still hungry and the fact Sasuke made his pet dogs chase him. "Stupid Sasuke…" he grumbled angrily to himself.

Hinata looked at her childish boyfriend and giggled. They've only been in the apartment for half an hour and he already had a fight with the neighbors (He and Neji had a fight coming into the apartment since he was carrying too much stuff that blocked the staircase). "Naruto-kun, do you want to go grocery shopping with me?"

Naruto immediately perked up. "SURE!" the blonde shouted running towards the door. "I'm gonna buy you something," he said kissing her on the cheek.

"Can I pick it?" she asked him, using the powerful puppy dog face.

The blonde nodded and opened the door. What's a small sacrifice for the one you love….

* * *

- Hyuuga Mansion - 

Neji walked through the gates, Tenten right behind him and saw all his stuff out on the front lawn already. "Guess she wants me out of the house too," he remarked looking at his stuff.

"NEJI!" Hiashi's voice roared across the lawn. Anyone within a 3 mile radius could have probably heard the Hyuuga clan head yell. "Where on earth have you been?"

"I was with Tenten, Hiashi-sama," the boy explained grabbing a box.

Tenten bowed at the sight of Hiashi and picked up a box. Suddenly two branch members was beside her and one took the box in her hands. "HEY!"

"We'll help you move Neji-niisan" a boy with cut, spiked up hair said but he was clearly a Hyuuga.

Neji glared at the two hyuugas that appeared beside his girl. "We don't need your help Hiro, Eiko."

Tenten looked at back and forth at the two beside her. "So these are Hiro and Eiko…the famous Hyuuga Rebel twins." The twins smirked. It wasn't hard to miss them. With his sister's red hair and his hair spiked up accenting their Hyuuga eyes, it was impossible to miss them. Tenten looked at Neji and smirked. "They don't match Naruto's old pranks from what I heard."

Neji smirked back and nodded. "Naruto's pranks were original and are now classic. They cant possibly match up to him."

"YES WE CAN!" the two shouted at the older shinobis. A cough was heard from behind and they all turned to see Hiashi, ticked off for being ignored, still standing their with his paper. "Hi Hiashi-sama."

"Hiro, Eiko…LEAVE," the Hyuuga leader bellowed. The two ran off in a hurry, not wanting to face Hiashi's wrath. "You two, move his stuff." He commanded his own servants to help out his nephew. "You," He pointed his paper to Neji. "Next time, be punctual."

Neji nodded and walked out the gates. The two Main house servants already knew where to go so they went on ahead of the two jounins. "Should we pick up something for lunch?" he asked all of a sudden as they passed some food stalls.

"What did you have in mind?" Tenten asked looking at some vegetables on sale. She glanced over to the supermarket to see a very familiar looking jacket beside a girl withnavyish hair. She smirked.

"I dunno. Let's move my stuff first then go shopping for food." The Hyuuga responded turning to the street the apartments are on.

"Let's go shopping with Sakura and Sasuke." Tenten suggested knowing the two would also be hungry by now.

"hn."

* * *

- Sasuke's and Sakura's Apartment - 

Sakura stretched out as she stood up. "Finally," she said looking at the now filled bookshelf. She spent the past 2 hours emptying out the boxes of scrolls, medical books, mission logs she and Sasuke had packed and placed them in the bookshelf in the living room.

"Where do you want these?" Sasuke asked holding a box labeled 'FRAGILE'.

"Oh can you set them on the coffee table. I need to put those on the top shelves," she said walking towards the coffee table.

"What are they?" Sasuke asked, setting the box down and opening it for her.

"Pictures." She said smiling at him and handing him the one on top. "Remember that one?"

"Team 7'sgroup picture." He said looking at it. He touched the picture of himself and saw the hatred his eyes had. He glanced over to Naruto who was scoffing and Sakura in the middle, giggling. "We changed…"

"People change. We can't stop that." She said placing a picture of the girls, even Temari, at Tenten's 16th birthday party. The girl didn't want a party but her father still threw one for her (for the sake of celebrating her 16th birthday and to piss her off like hell since she had to wear a dress). All the girls had genuine smiles on their faces while Tenten and Ayame hugged. It was rare enough to see Tenten with her hair down, wearing make up and in a dress but her hugging her sister was even rarer. They were the perfect opposites and yet, in the picture, they looked like they were real close.

"Who's the girl in the middle?" Sasuke asked placing the team picture right beside the picture Sakura was looking at.

Sakura giggled. "That's Tenten in the middle, hugging Ayame, with all of us around her for her 16th birthday."

"That's Tenten and Ayame? They look like twins."

"Well you know how Ayame is. She's my minion on shopping with Ino. It took 5 of us to convince Tenten on wearing her hair down, put on some make up and wear a dress."

"You guys did a good job." Sasuke commented on the picture then regretted not being there to see it for himself. _They seemed extremely happy…_

**Flashback: Tenten's 16th birthday!**

"_NO NO NO AND NO!" shouted Tenten, dressed in black sweat pants and a baggy shirt saying "you suck" with an animated character on it, at her friends and younger sister._

"_You can't back out on this neechan. 'tou-san already prepared this and he already bought you a dress," Ayame informed her, glaring at her older sister._

"_It's only for a day Tenten, chill" Temari chimed in. being older than the other girls, she would know how it is. "I lived through mine. You will too."_

"_I. HATE. DRESSES. I. HATE. MAKE-UP." Tenten said, not bothering to hide the hatred she felt towards the clothing called dresses. The only thing worse than wearing a dress would be make-up. She can live with her hair down but the dress and the make-up was an absolute no._

"_Hinata…talk to her…" Ino pleaded the other girl. They all knew Tenten only listened to 2 people. Herself and Hinata. Having spent have her time with Neji, she treated Hinata like a sister too. She often visits the girl at the compound to help her train and build up stamina as well as to help her improve her weapons training._

_The Hyuuga sighed. She promised Tenten she wouldn't get in the way but with 4 other people bugging her endlessly to help them get Tenten into a dress the other would probably hate, she was utterly confused on what to do. "Tenten-san, can I talk to you?" the girl asked in a whisper like voice. She went outside to the hallway and waited for her there._

_Tenten got up to follow Hinata but gave the other girls a death glare. She closed the door of her bedroom and sighed. "Don't tell me your defecting sides Hinata."_

"_I'm not…" the girl said. "I think it would be a waste if you didn't go to your own birthday party. Your father, even if he did this to make you mad, threw you a party since he wants you to have a memorable 16th birthday. If your worried about being in a dress, don't. All of us girls will be in one." Hinata said with a smile. She whispered into Tenten's ears, "If you go on with the party, you can probably get Neji-niisan to be your escort and even if he doesn't you get to see him in a suit."_

"_HINATA!" Tenten shouted, blushing like mad and Hinata giggling at her made it worst. The only one aside from Lee who knew about her 4 year long crush on her stoic teammate was Hinata. Lee knew from the start that she had a crush on their teammate so he would always spar with Gai-sensei instead. He didn't care anyway; time spent with their sensei was happy time for him. Hinata on the other hand found out when they were on a C ranked mission together. They were absently talking about their crushes and the girl told her she liked Naruto. In return, she revealed she had a crush on her older cousin making the other look at her in a confused way. Vowing never to reveal each other's crushes, they pretended like they knew nothing. Sighing in defeat (and the thought of Neji in a suit,) Tenten agreed to her friends demands making Sakura and Ino squeal and her younger sister grin._

"_Okay, I guess I should get the dress your gonna be wearing," Ayame said going to her room for a minute then returning with a covered hanger. "Open it."_

_Tenten gulped and approached the thing on her bed slowly._

_Temari, being known for her lack of patience, pushed the doubting girl out of the way and opened the thing herself. "HOLY SHIT! THIS IS PRETTY!" the sand girl exclaimed revealing a light blue, strapless dress to the other girls. The other girls' mouths dropped as Tenten cringed._

"_Where the hell are you gonna keep your weapons?" Ayame asked looking at the dress. Even if she was the fashionista of the family, she still loved weapons as much as her sister. And being Tenten's sister, she knows her sister wouldn't go anywhere without at least having a couple of kunais and shurikens on hand._

"_Ankle straps I guess." Tenten replied looking at the dress. _

"_Let's break the news to the guys." Ino said grabbing Tenten's phone before anyone could stop her and calling the only person she knew that could announce it loud enough. "Hey, Naruto. Can you get the other guys to meet up in Tenten's training area? Yes… OF COURSE YOU INVITE CHOUJI! DRAG HIM THEN! FINE I'LL GET HIM! Course you get dog-boy and bug-boy" Ino said mouthing sorry to Hinata afterwards, "What? Yes get them too! THEY ARE HER TEAMMATES! THEY HAVE TO COME! Tell him it's for Tenten. Okay good….WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE TRAINS? It's to the west of your training area, the one with straw dummies, targets and snakes…Yes I said snakes…no you have to go. I DON'T CARE IF YOU HATE SNAKES! You were eaten by one? I DON'T CARE! JSUTY GET THEM THERE!" Ino shouted hanging up. The other girls stared at her as she smiled at them. "Let's go."_

_

* * *

Neji sat on a rock meditating, trying to ignore the annoyed rants of the other boys that were gathered by the blonde human megaphone of Konoha. Hell, why was he even there? The only thing the megaphone said was something about Tenten wanting to talk to all of them at her training area? He did make up an excuse but hey, it was his sparring partner and the girl he had a secret crush on. After he saw her with her hair down and wet on mission, his mind secretly wanted to see her like that again. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard someone crushing followed by a large 'ow'. _

_Ino walked into the training grounds, snakes parting away as she dragged the unconscious body of Nara Shikamaru to the middle and kept him there. The other girls followed suite and all of them stood in a semi circle before the guys. "Tenten called you her-"_

"_YOU called them Ino, not me," Tenten interrupted the blonde. She would rather die a painful and pathetic death than call a bunch of boys she grew up with and trained with every so often than call them out and tell them she was having formal party._

"_Fine, I called you here to tell you all Tenten is having a party to celebrate her 16th birthday." Ino finished._

_16th…Neji thought to himself…she's turning into a woman already…_

"_WHOO HOO!" shouted Naruto and Kiba. "PARTY! KEGGER!" with that, both received a punch on the head from Sakura and are now pinned a tree thanks to Tenten._

"_WE'RE UNDERAGE!" Temari shouted_

"_And it's a Formal Party" Sakura said informingly._

"_I'll come," Shino said pushing up his glasses. "Just mail me when and where. I have to go." He said turning to leave. "Happy early birthday."_

"_YOSH! A PARTY TO CELEBRATE THE GROWTH OF OUR TEAM'S DUCKLING TO A SWAN!" Lee yelled then cried at the fact Tenten was already 16. "SOON SHE WILL NO LONGER BE A YOUTH BUT THE BURNING FLAMES OF YOUTH SHALL FOREVER LIVE ON IN YOU!"_

"_Duckiling to a swan..." Tenten whispered. _"_I'M NOT A DUCK!"_

"_Shut up Lee or I'll shut you up." Neji said arms crossed on his rock._

"_Kankuro, Gaara your both invited too. And since it is a formal party, you all will have to wear suits." Sakura added._

"_Ask Neji-niisan now…" Hinata whispered to Tenten's ear but the older girl pretended not to hear. _

"_Is everyone ok with that?" Temari asked and the boys nodded. "Anyways we have to get back to Tenten's and -"_

"_Are you all going to be in a dress?" Neji asked looking directly at Tenten._

"_Y-Yes." Hinata responded._

"_Aa." He nodded. He got up and started walking away._

_

* * *

Two days before the party and a young woman, in a corset and shorts, ran in the rain barefoot clutching high heels and was panting hard against a rock. "Some friends they are! What the hell is this thing!" she yelled looking downat the corset _

"_It's a corset." A male voice behind her said and immediately Tenten threw a bunch of kunais at him but he disappeared and reappeared behind her and stopping her from yelling. "Why are you wearing barely anything in the rain?"_

"_The girls….they are trying to make me wear this thing under my dress…and wear these ridiculous shoes with it" she said holding up the pair of shoes in her hands._

"_I see..." he said letting her go. He wanted to see her with her hair down again so he came to a conclusion. "Look, I'll make you a deal."_

_She raised an eyebrow. "Continue…"_

"_You go on with this 'party' of yours, full out, and I'll be your escort."_

"_And if I somehow get a mission that day and leave what will you do?"_

"_Make you train with the guys in the dress you were supposed to wear for a week."_

_Tenten flinched. A week. In a dress. Training with guys. Guess only wearing a dress once beats wearing it for a whole 7 days. "Fine I'll go on with this…"_

"_I'll be over at 6."_

_

* * *

Tenten glared at Hiruma and Lee who were crying lakes as she came down the stairs, in her dress and high heels, with her hair down and curled slightly and wearing make-up. "Shut up." she said before her sister could say anything. _

_"Neechan pwetty." a 4 year old Junpei said, in his small suit holding a bucnh of flowers for his sister._

_Tenten smiled at him and noticed her friends there too. "How doI look?"_

_"Word of advice," Ino said. "keep your hair down. you look better like that."_

_"Extremely pretty." Sakura said smiling warmly._

_"Be a bit girlish...it suits you," Temari joked. Tenten glared more daggers when the doorbell rang._

_Right on time, Neji appeared at the door, in his black suit,making all the girls jaws drop on how handsome he looks. "Happy Birthday, Tenten." he said handing her a small box. He tried not to blush as he handed her the box. "You look great."_

_A warm smile appeared on Tenten's face when her father interuppted them. "Let's get going!"_

**Flashback end**

"It was fun." She said holding a group picture of the guys in suits and the girls in their dresses. "It would have been better if you were there though." Sakura said taking both pictures and putting it on the shelf.

A couple of knocks echoed through the apartment and when Sasuke opening it up, a beaming Tenten greeted him. "Hey! We were going to go grocery shopping and thought you guys might want to come too."

"Sounds good. Wanna come too Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said brushing imaginary dust off her jeans. Sasuke gave her a nod and grabbed his keys.

* * *

- Real Konoha Superstore - 

"WOW!" Naruto said gapping on how big the store was. Entering the store, the little kid in him immediately took over but was now frozen to the spot .

"Which section do you want to go to first?" Hinata asked beside him, already with a cart.

"CANDY!" Naruto shouted and was about to run off but Hinata held him back.

"We'll get candy after we get bread and stuff ok?" she said to the man beside her. _Thank god I thought at the academy for a while…_

Naruto gave her a puppy face but decided to go with her anyways. Maybe if he stayed on her good side he'd get a special treat.

After a couple of minutes on picking out beef, chicken etc as well as buying rice, bread and other things they will need for cooking, Naruto wondered something.

"Hinata-chan, where does ramen come from?"

She looked at the boy and stared. He had been eating ramen for the past how many years and he never bothered to ask the cook that question? "Well, first they make the noodles, then they usually cook the toppings and the mix it in a soup then they serve it."

"Really? Is it easy to cook?" he asked as they made their way through the pasta, soup and can food aisle.

"Well I've only made it once and it wasn't that hard to do…" she said looking for some chicken noodle soup.

"Anou…can we make some sometime? I wanna learn how to cook my own ramen!" The boy said cheerily.

"Sure. I have the cook book at home and we can get some ingredients later when we find out what we need."

"YATTA!" Naruto shouted startling everyone.

"Quiet down dobe," Sasuke said entering the aisle. "You're scaring people."

"EH! Sasuke-teme! What are you doing here?"

"Shopping what else…" Neji said, putting some spaghetti noodles into the cart Tenten was guarding.

"Neji-freak is here too?"

"I. Am. Not. A. Freak." Neji retorted but Tenten held him back. "What else do we need from this aisle?"

"Some soup then we can get cereal." Tenten said looking at the list she made the night before with her sister.

"Get the soup, I'll get the cereal let's meet at the vegetables."

"Awww…they sound like a married couple already!" a new voice said from behind all of them making Tenten and Neji blush.

"Shut up woman…this is too troublesome…" Shikamaru scratched his head as he held a basket full of baking supplies.

"Don't shut up me Shikamaru. You're the one who wanted me to cook you cake so you shut up." Ino huffed. "Anyways anyone up for some lunch before we pay for these things?"

"LUNCH!" Naruto shouted earning a bonk to the head from Sakura and Hinata comforting him.

"Why not, we can get some from the food court of this store anyways." Sakura said pointing to the second floor of the store. They all nodded in agreement and looked for what to eat.

"I'll share a pizza with someone," Ino said looking at someone make pizza right before her eyes.

"I'll share with you Ino-pig."

"Thanks Forehead."

"What are you gonna eat Neji?"

"Cant choose yet, you?" he asked the girl beside him who grinned.

"Chicken fingers, potato wedges and a large soda please," she told the guy behind the counter. Neji stared in awe. How come she never gains fat when she ate so much? He knew she was a sweet tooth. But still….how did she never get fat?

"I train with you don't I?" she said as she waited for her order. "To keep up woth you, I need my food. Plus you tire the hell out of me so the fat and sugar I eat just becomes energy quicker. That's why I don't get fat."

_How the hell…_ he thought. He walked away a bit from her and found Sasuke waiting by the sushi stand. "Sushi?"

"Sashimi." The other responded. "From what Sakura told me, their sashimi isn't bad."

The Hyuuga nodded and looked at the menu. "Chicken Yakitori please."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T SERVE RAMEN?" Naruto shouted from the soups.

"I'm sorry sir but we don't," the woman behind the counter said in a cold voice.

"This is too troublesome…" Shikamaru groaned as he went up stairs to find everyone a table.

"Naruto-kun, I'll share my teriyaki with you." Hinata said trying to calm down her angry boyfriend.

"Geez, dobe. Do you always have to be so loud?" Sasuke asked going up the stairs followed by Tenten and Neji.

"How can they not have ramen?"

"Because they know it's all salt?" Tenten said eating some of her wedges. The group giggled and were soon joined by Sakura and Ino.

"I cant believe he had the guts to hit on you," Ino said to Sakura. Sasuke felt his eyebrow twitch slightly.

"He probably hasn't met me so it's nothing big." Sakura responded opening the pizza box. "I have to admit, he was cute though." Sasuke's eyebrow twitched even more.

"Who was?" Tenten asked.

"The guy making the pizzas" Ino said grabbing Tenten's hand and leading her to the stairs.

"He a little brother type cute to me," Tenten said analyzing the guy.

"Neji?" a female voice said. _No…that can't be…_Tenten thought. That voice..._She moved…didn't she…?_

"Tsukasa." Neji said staring at the girl.

"Who's she?" Ino asked Tenten.

"Nishino Tsukasa. #3 of our class but she moved away and quit being a ninja. a long time ago."

"How are you? Haven't seen you in a long time." Tsukasa said sitting down on Tenten's seat, smiling the entire time.

"Yeah…7 years…" Neji said trying hard to keep a blush to come on.

"You don't seem to like her," Ino said eyeing Tenten carefully. Her older friend might have kept quiet but she knew she was pissed inside. Tenten didn't hear Ino as she started walking back to teh group.

"Hey Tsukasa. Welcome back to Konoha." Tenten said, putting on a fake smile.

"Tenten! Oh my! I haven't seen you in a while either. How are you?" the girl asked

"Okay. You?" Tenten asked out of curiosity.

"Alright I guess. Back in Konoha for a few days on business then off to the sand I go." Tsukasa said with a smile.

"I see…" Tenten said.

"Yeah. Anyways, I need to get back home. My mother just sent me to get some carrots for her but I noticed Neji and decided to talk to him. Nice seeing you both again."

"Later." Neji said

"Bye." The others chimed in. "Who was that?"

"Nishino Tsukasa.." Neji told them.

"#3 of our graduating class." Tenten added.

"Wait…Nishino…HOLY SHIT SHE'S THE MODEL!" Naruto shouted remembering the ad he passed yesterday.

"Yes she is a model…" Tenten said glaring at Naruto. "She was one while in the academy too."

"Wait, she's the one that hangs out with Raiko's sister right?" Sakura said.

"I think so." Tenten said.

"There were rumors that someone from your class liked Tsukasa." Sakura said trying to remember their academy days.

"I heard them too but I didn't pay attention to them." Tenten said. Neji hung his head and Hinata pretended not to hear anything.

"Hold on, I remember the rumor," Ino said and looked at Neji. "Didn't you like her?"

Neji raised and eyebrow defensively and glared at Ino. Tenten looked at him with disbelieving eyes. "Why the hell would you say that?"

"Because I remember that the rumor said the guy that liked her was from Konoha's nobles. And since most nobles were on our class, I immediately thought it was you."

Neji blushed. "It wasn't me." He felt someone staring at him and turned to see a hurt Tenten. "It wasn't me…"

"Sure,"Naruto said sarcastically.How many other noble families were in your graduating class?"

"Shut up." Neji said turning towards Tenten to explain. she wasnt behind him anymore. "Where'd she go?"

"They finished their food and went back down to finish shopping," Sasuke responded getting up too. "I'll go help them out."

Neji gave Naruto a death glare before following Sasuke. They quickly found Sakura and Ino by the ice cream. "Where's Tenten?"

"She went to the check out counter already." Ino said picking up some vanilla ice cream.

"Damnit!" Neji cursed and ran to the check out counters. No Tenten. He rushed outside and still found no trace of the girl. "KUSO!"

* * *

- Inside the supermarket - 

"I thought Tsukasa's mom moved with her…" Sakura said towards Ino.

"She did…" Ino said with a grin.

"Then why is she…?"

"That was Temari." Sasuke indicated. "I know her aura."

Sakura froze. Temari was back in the village for some business regarding the leaf and the sand. "Ino you didn't…"

"What? Remember, I'm supposed to help you all get to know each other more so might as well get help doing it."

"But bringing Neji's crush on Tsukasa right in front of Tenten?" Sakura informed her.

"If she really loves him, she'll forgive him. Plus it was easier to reveal his secret than hers…"

"Her secret?" Sakura asked listening to the blonde even more.

* * *

- Neji's and Tenten's apartment - 

Tenten shut the door behind her, not bothering to lock it and placed the groceries on the dinning table. She sighed and went into their room and locked it. _He liked Tsukasa…_

"Tenten?" Neji's voice came from the other side.

"Go away…"

"Let me in Tenten..." Neji pleaded from the other side of the bedroom.

"NO!" she said sitting on the bed, hugging her favorite pillow tightly. _That jerk! Why didnt he tell me? WHY? I'm his best friend!_

"LOOK! If your thinking about that, don't. It was a crush! A harmless crush! I grew out of it!" Neji reasoned.

_Some crushes you just can't grow out of Neji..._ Tenten thought to herself.

"Let me in…"

"Go. AWAY." She repeated, trying hard to fight back the tears. Neji poofed inside the room and she looked away from him. "I cant believe you…"

"Let me expla-"

"Explain what?" She interrupted, staring right at him. "I'm your best friend Neji. I grew up with you. I've been training with you since the day you asked me back when we were 7. and you didn't bother telling me you liked someone?"

"It was a crush. As I said before I grew out of it."

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that you didn't even bother telling me."

"What good would have that done? Nothing. I liked her for about a week then grew out of it." Neji said almost fuming.

"You grow out of crushes that fast? So I guess what you said to me in the forest this morning has an expiry date too."

"Don't twist my words on me Tenten."

She laughed. "It's funny…You're eyes can see everything…yet you can't see what's right on your nose."

Neji glared. He looked at his nose. "There's nothing on my nose."

She shook her head and got up. "I'm going to unpack in the living room."

* * *

- Right outside the Apartment Gates - 

"YATTA!" Naruto said carrying some of their groceries. "Candy candy cannndy!" he sang joyfully.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to have bought him candy?" Sakura asked Hinata. Sure Hinata had a lot of patience but Naruto on a sugar high was not a good sight.

"Please keep him 500 meters away from me." Sasuke told the white-eyed girl before showing the guard their I.D.

"I'll- I'll find a way to control him."

"Good luck with that." Sakura said.

"Yo."

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said almost dropping the groceries.

"What no hug?" the silver haired jounnin asked before waving his hand. "Joking Joking. I just came by to visit you guys and see how you all are."

"You're here for Anko-sensei." Sasuke said noticing a fuming Anko by the trees. "You're late again aren't you?"

"He sure is talkative today…" Kakashi commented before running towards Anko. "Sorry I'm late but see I-"

"Can it Kakashi. Kurenai and Asuma are probably wondering where the hell we are." Anko said grabbing his arm tightly and pulled him behind her.

"Later," The masked jounnin said falling in pace with Anko.

"Are they…?" Hinata started to ask.

"No. At least I hope not." Sakura whispered.

"HINATA-CHAN! Let's get back to the apartment so I can eat!" Naruto shouted by the building doors.

"We just ate!" Sakura shouted back veins appearing all over the place.

"I'm still hungry!"

"Dobe…"

* * *

Are Kakashi and Anko dating? Will Tenten forgive Neji and tell him how she feels? What is Tenten's secret that Ino knows? What will Hinata do to prevent naruto from going hyper? Find out in 'Part 3: Starting Over'

* * *

Sorry for the delay on this chapter.It was supposed to be up yesterday but my internet was lagging soI decided to put it up today. Sorry again and thank you to the reviewers and those who read the story. Agian, the next chapter should be out tuesday next week but I'm not sure since it's kinda long (it's already at 10 pages and I still have to add in a lot more...). No preview of next chapter since I dunno which part to clip. Sorry. 


	7. RESPONSE TO REVIEWS

**To the readers and reviewers:**

Extremely sorry for having not updated this fanfic for the longest time. I had a lot of things going on with school unfortunately a lot of computer problems too. My old computer got a virus thanks to my younger sister and it had to get reformatted so the 3rd part of chapter 5 was deleted. I have the basic plot for that chapter written down so I restarted it again. I also didn't have internet for a good portion of November and about 2 weeks of December because my mother and I were having disagreements and she cut off my internet. I'm on vacation right now but as soon as I get back home, I'll get cracking on the next chapters for the fanfic. Hopefully, it wont take me more than 2 months to update. It shouldn't since this semester is ending. I'd like to thank all of you for your patience and your reviews. My friend regularly checks the reviews for me and tells me to get a move on with the chapters since the reviews go to her. Anyways, thanks for the support and I will get this fanfic back on track as soon as I get back from vacation.

aku no ame


End file.
